Just One Yesterday
by Theatersingergurl12345
Summary: Look in Chapter 1 :)
1. I'm Going To COLLEGE?

**Hi, guys!**

**So I've had this idea for a new Rosslington story since I had the whole baby thing going on in the last Rosslington story.**

**I hope you all like it.. Here's the plot incase it doesn't fit. Just saying, in this story, Ryland is the drummer and Ratliff isn't in R5.**

**Plot: R5 was the most popular band out there. They sold out concerts just minutes after the tickets went on sale. They had girls totally swooning over them. And boys, too. But mostly girls since 4 of the 5 members are guys. But this carefree life was beginning to change their frontman's behavior. Ross Lynch was beginning to become a little bit selfish and a little rude. That's just putting it nicely. So one day, his parents and siblings decided it would be best to enroll Ross into college. One problem, everyone will go absolutely insane if they see Ross Lynch in their school. He had to wear makeup to change how his face looks and wear a black wig and come up with a fake name. The singer finds himself at a cross roads when he begins to discover his true sexuality, all while hiding in a disguise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is he?" Riker growled.

The entire Lynch family was currently sitting in the living room waiting for Ross to get home so they could have a family meeting.

You see, the Lynch children were all in a wildly popular band called R5. The elest child, Riker, played bass guitar. The second oldest and the only girl, Rydel, played the keyboard. The middle child, Rocky, played lead guitar. The second youngest, Ross, was the rhythm guitar player and the band's frontman. Last but not least, their youngest sibling Ryland was on drums.

But within the last month, Ross has been acting.. Different. He's gained a bit of an attitude and seemed to care more about himself than anyone else.

Take this week, for example. He's missed one rehearsal and he's been late for the other four, and it's only Tuesday.

The meeting was supposed to start at 7 and it was now 7:45.

Ross finally came through the door and his hair was sticking up everywhere and he had bright red glossy lipstick stains all over his face and neck.

"Ross Shor Lynch, you were suppose to be home 45 minutes ago," his mother, Stormie said sternly. "I know," Ross growled. "Where were you?" Stormie demanded.

"He was probably fucking a slut for 20 bucks," Rocky smirked.

Ryland ans Rydel had to hold back their laughter while Riker just smacked Rocky upside the head.

"Ow!" Rocky hissed in pain. Stormie, Mark and Riker gave him a look. "What? It's probably true," Rocky shrugged.

"No it's not true!" Ross growled irritated. "Where were you?" Stormie demanded. "I was at the club," Ross shrugged as he took a sip of his water.

"Ross, sit, now!" Stormie growled. "Okay, jeez!" Ross said as he sat on the couch next to Ryland.

"Ross, over the last month, you've been acting.. Different," Riker said. "What do you mean?" Ross asked.

"You've been going to clubs all the time, you never really talk to us anymore and when you do, you are just rude," Riker explained.

"Okay, I'll change," Ross shrugged. "Ross, we've been waiting for a change. It hasn't happened yet. And I'm not waiting for it to," Stormie said sternly.

"So.. What does that mean?" Ross asked confused.

"Ross, I enrolled you into a commumity college."

"You did _**WHAT?!**_" Ross yelled. "I'm sorry, Ross, but you need to be grounded and this clearly isn't enough for you," Stormie sighed.

"But what about the band?" Ross asked sadly. "Ross, relax. We'll just rehearse after school and do our shows on the weekend," Riker explained. Ross sighed of relief.

"Wait, what'll I do about fans? They're going to go _crazy_ if they find out that I go to their school," Ross said nervously.

"I knew we were forgetting something," Stormie mumbled. "Umm.. We'll just tell the faculty that you're going to go by a different name and we'll give you a wig to wear at school," Stormie said. "Only the teachers will know," Stormie added.

"Okay, but do you really think this is going to work?" Ross asked unsure.

"Yes," Stormie lied.

* * *

**So sorry the recent chapters I've been writing are short, but they'll be getting longer soon.**

**Please tell me what you think of the story :)**


	2. Creating Austin Moon

_**Thoughts/Memories are italicized**_

* * *

**One Week Later**

It had been one week since the family told Ross that he was enrolled in Los Angeles Community College. Ross had a feeling that this whole double life thing wasn't going to work long, if at all.

"Ross, get up, it's time to get up for school," Stormie said as she threw a pillow at Ross's head. Ross jolted awake and rubbed his eyes. "But it's 4:30 and school doesn't start until 7:30," Ross grumbled. "I know this. But you need to get made up," Stormie said. "What?" Ross asked confused.

"Your stylist has agreed to help transform you so your classmates won't be able to recognize you," Stormie explained. "Okay," Ross mumbled before yawning.

Ross stumbled down the stairs that lead to the basement where the band's stylist, Erin, was sat. She looked over and saw Ross stumbling towards the couch. "Good morning, Ross," she smiled as he sat down on the couch. "Morning," he mumbled. He was so tired that it ended up sounding like "Mmon."

She chuckled as Stormie came down with Ross's breakfast. "Ross, eat up now because once we're done creating a look for you, there won't be any time to eat," Stormie informed as she set a tray of food down on the coffee table for Ross. Ross slowly sat up and lazily began to nibble on a piece of turkey bacon.

Stormie chuckled. "My tired little baby," she teased as she pinched his cheek. Ross groaned impatiently, too lazy to tell her to stop. She chuckled before letting go of his cheek and kissing his head. He lazily smiled as she went back upstairs.

* * *

After Ross finally managed to wake up a bit and finish his breakfast, Erin began to work. "Alright, I think I have the perfect look for you," she said as she finished some work on her laptop. She showed Ross the edited picture of himself and his jaw dropped. "Whoa, I look totally unrecognizable!" he gasped.

"Alright, I know you hate wearing them, but for your disguise, I'm going to need you to wear your glasses instead of you wearing contacts," she admitted. Ross sighed sadly. "Why? I hate wearing them," Ross grumbled. "Because it'll help you become even more unrecognizable," she sighed impatiently, knowing he'd be difficult about it.

"Fine, I'll be right back," Ross grumbled before getting up and going upstairs.

* * *

"Alright Ross, you are done," she said. Ross turned his swivel chair to face the mirror. "Holy.. Shit.." Ross gasped. His facial features were almost unrecognizable, but his face didn't look covered in make-up. And to top it all off, he was wearing a black wig. Erin smiled proudly at her work. She picked up Ross's glasses case and pulled out his black glasses. "And for the final touch.." She reached her hands over and slid Ross's glasses onto his face.

"Whoa," Ross gasped. "Alright, now change," she said as she handed him random clothes. "Fine," Ross grumbled as he went into the bathroom.

Ross quickly stripped himself of his pajamas and began to dress himself in the clothes that Erin had pulled out for him. He put on a jean pattern button down shirt and he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, a pair of tan jeans and a pair of black converse sneakers.

"Ready?" Erin asked. "Yup," Ross called as he threw his pajamas into the laundry basket. "Come on out, school starts in half an hour!" she said impatiently. "Alright, alright," Ross chuckled as he unlocked the door and turned the knob.

"Amazing!" she smiled as Ross turned around so she could see how the outfit looked. "I really hope this works," Erin sighed. "Me too," Ross agreed.

* * *

Ross walked into the large school and admired it. He hadn't been in a public school since he was in the fourth grade.

He wasn't watching where he was going and ended up colliding with another student. "Whoa," the other student gasped as he fell to the floor.

Ross groaned in pain as his head collided with the floor. Luckily the wig was put on really tight so it wouldn't fall off. He sat up and saw that the other boy hadn't sat up yet. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Ross asked as he knelt over the boy.

The boy slowly sat up and held his head. "Yeah, I'm fine," he assured. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you a freshman?" he asked. Ross nodded. "Cool, I'm Ellington, but most people just refer to me by my last name, which is Ratliff. I' a junior," the boy introduced. "So, what's your name?" Ratliff asked.

"My name?" Ross asked. Ratliff nodded. _Oh shit!_ he thought to himself. He never thought of a fake name.

"Austin.. Moon," he said unsure. "Austin Moon.. Cool name," he said as he pat Ross on the back. Ross subtly sighed of relief. "Well it was nice meeting you, Austin. Maybe I'll see you around sometime," he said as he walked away.

"Austin Moon.. I think I can remember that," he whispered to himself as he began to walk to the principal's office so he can let her know the plan.

* * *

"Whoa, Ross. You look nothing like yourself," the principal said impressed as she admired the good job Erin did on the transformation. "Have you thought of a name to go by so the students won't know it's you?" the principal asked.

_Fuck! What was the name?_ Ross thought to himself.

_Austin Moon.. Cool name._

"Austin Moon," he remembered. The teacher nodded. "That's an interesting name. How'd you come up with it?" the teacher asked. "Well.. I kinda said the first thing that I could think of because on the way here, I bumped into a kid and he asked me my name," Ross explained.

"Alright, so I'll be sure to send an e-mail to the teachers and tell them your fake name," the principal said. "Thank you," Ross sighed of relief.

He actually had a chance at this whole normal life thing again.

* * *

**So yeah, "Austin & Ally" doesn't exist in this story and Ross wears glasses/contacts in the story. And I have no idea if Los Angeles Community College is even a real place.. So just pretend it is.**

**Please review :)**


	3. The Tutor

**One Week Later**

Ross's first week at school has gone better than he thought it would be. He thought he'd of screwed up and accidentally revealed himself like an idiot. He's had some close calls with the wig about twice but he managed to go into the bathroom and fix it when he was alone.

Now, as for his social status.

The only downer to school is that he can't really make friends. They all think he's a nerd because he's smart. Also, Ross can't fully be himself because 99.99% of his true personality is his love for music. But if he shows his love for music, they'll all find out the truth about him. But Ross always laughs to himself when he sees people who are mean to him at school fantasize about meeting R5 and how they'll fall in love with them or some shit like that.

But there was this one boy that he met on the first day of school that's always been hanging around.

Ellington Ratliff.

Ellington has been Ross's one and only friend at school. And Ross couldn't be any happier that he found a friend. As much as Ross hated to admit it, he actually didn't mind school.

Ross had weekly check-ins with the principal about how things are going with hiding his true identity. He was currently waiting by her door since she was currently dealing with another student.

"Austin?" she asked as she peeked her head out the door. She knew that students were around so she had to use Ross's fake name. Ross stood up and walked into the principal's office and sat down.

"So.. How's school going?" she asked. "Good," Ross responded. "Did anyone ever find out?" she asked. Ross shook his head. "Wow. Your brother Rocky said over the phone this morning that you had probably screwed it up but you were too embarrassed to admit it. "I'll be sure to kill him later, thanks for telling me that information," Ross smiled. "You're welcome," she chuckled.

"Did you have any close calls?" she asked. "Kinda. I felt like this wig was going to fall off a couple of times, but I made it to the bathroom and luckily, I was alone," Ross explained. The principal nodded.

"Okay. Now before I send you back to class, have you made any friends?" she asked. "Well I made one," Ross said. "What's their name?" she asked. "Ellington Ratliff, he's a junior," Ross responded. "Oh, the captain of the basketball team? He's a nice boy," she smiled. Ross smiled too.

"Alright, I'll see you next week," she smiled. Ross smiled as he got up and walked out of her office.

* * *

"Hey Austin," Ratliff greeted as he sat down in the empty spot next to Ross at lunch. "Oh, hey," Ross smiled. "I saw you walk out of the principal's office earlier. Are you in trouble?" he asked. Ross shook his head. "No. My mom just wants me to have weekly check-ins with her because she's just worried about me because I've been home-schooled almost my entire life," Ross half lied. "Oh," Ratliff said.

"Umm.. Can I ask you something?" Ratliff asked shyly. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" Ross asked. "Well, I'm not doing so good in math, and I know that you know everything there is to know about everything.. Would you mind tutoring me?" Ratliff asked shyly.

"Not at all," Ross smiled. Ratliff sighed of relief. "Thanks. Can you come by my place tomorrow after classes?" Ratliff asked. "Sure," Ross smiled.

* * *

"Alright guys, that was a great rehearsal," Riker assured as he put down his bass. "We'll rehearse it again tomorrow," he added. "Tomorrow?" Ross asked nervously. "Yeah.. We rehearse every day after your classes, remember?" Riker asked. "Shit," Ross cursed under his breath. "Ross, is there something you're trying to say?" Ryland asked as he got up from the drums.

"I erm.. Can't rehearse tomorrow," Ross admitted. "Why not?" Riker asked, getting angry. _He didn't change his act. Typical._ Riker thought to himself.

"I'm tutoring my friend," Ross said. "Someone asked you for help in school?" Rocky said in shock. Ross nodded. The band gave each other a look before all breaking out in fits of laughter.

"No, seriously. What's the reason?" Rocky asked. "That _IS_ the reason," Ross yelled annoyed. "Wow.. That kid must be _really_ desperate," Rocky said in shock. Ross walked over to him and slapped him in the face twice. "OW! What was that for?" Rocky asked as he held his cheek.

"The first one was for what you just said and the second one was for telling the principal that you thought I'd already screwed up keeping my real identity a secret," Ross smiled bitterly.

"Ross, your going to have to cancel on your friend," Riker said. "Why?" Ross asked upset. "Because we agreed school then rehearsal every day," Riker reminded. "But that's not fair!" Ross said angrily.

"What's going on?" Stormie asked as she came downstairs. "Mom, tell Ross he can't tutor some kid at school tomorrow," Riker said. "That's not fair!" Ross said angrily. "What's not fair?" Riker asked angrily.

"I don't get to have freedom anymore. I missed having my freedom. Now I finally get a chance and make one friend and now I can't even tutor him because my brother has to be a prick!" Ross yelled.

"Ross, Riker. Cool it!" Stormie said as she got in between the bickering brothers. "Look. Ross does have a point. Can we compromise here? Mondays and Wednesdays Ross is tutoring his friend and Tuesdays and Thursdays, he's rehearsing?" Stormie asked. Ross looked at Riker. "Please?" he whispered.

Riker knew this meant a lot to Ross. "Fine," Riker gave in. "Thank you!" Ross grinned as he hugged his eldest brother. Riker sighed before hugging back.

* * *

**This was more of a filler chapter.. **

**Please review :)**


	4. You Haven't Been You -Riker

Ross walked down the stairs in a smiley mood. "You're smiley for 4:30," Erin chuckled. "I finally have a chance at a normal life. No one knows who I really am so I get to have a taste of freedom!" Ross grinned.

"So word on the street is, you made a friend," Erin said as a smile flashed across her face. "Yup. And his name is Ellington Ratliff and I'm tutoring him later," Ross grinned.

"He sounds nice," Erin smiled. Ross nodded energetically. "Alright, now let's get you ready before you're late," Erin said. Ross nodded as she guided him over to the make up chair.

* * *

"Austin!" Ratliff called. Ross turned his head and saw Ratliff catching up to him. "Hey," Ross smiled. "So. You still coming to my place later?" Ratliff asked hopefully. Ross smiled and nodded. "My mom said that I can help on Mondays and Wednesdays if that's okay with you," Ross said. "Yeah that's fine. But why not Tuesdays and Thursdays?" Ratliff asked curiously.

_Shit, shit, SHIT!_ Ross thought to himself. "Because I have to do chores those days," Ross lied. "Oh. Well that makes sense. Sorry if I'm asking too many questions," Ratliff apologized awkwardly. "No, it's fine," Ross assured. Ross sighed of relief silently.

* * *

"Now you carry the three.." Ross instructed as he showed Ratliff how to do the problem. Ratliff nodded as he did as he was told. "So my answer is 54?" Ratliff asked. Ross nodded and smiled. "Yup. You're starting to get it," Ross smiled. Ross put his hand down on the binder for support.

Ratliff looked down and saw Ross's hand. "Umm.." he said awkwardly. Ross looked at him confused before looking down and seeing his hand on top of Ratliff's. Ross's eyes widened as he took his hand off. "Sorry about that," Ross blushed. "It's.. Fine.." Ratliff said awkwardly.

Ross and Ratliff sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Ross looked up and saw that Ratliff had old video game systems hooked up to his television.

"Whoa, you have an NES system?" Ross asked in awe. Ratliff nodded. "Yeah. It used to be my dad's back in the 80's. But he gave it to me when I was five. It still works like a charm," Ratliff said. "You wanna play?" Ratliff asked. Ross nodded shyly.

* * *

Ross and Ratliff were currently sitting and talking on Ratliff's bed. Ross had been over Ratliff's place for four hours and Ross was only tutoring him for an hour.

Ross's phone chimed in his pocket. "Sorry," Ross apologized as he pulled out his phone.

**Ross. Where are you? Band rehearsal was suppose to start a half hour ago! -Riker**

Ross grumbled to himself. No one said there was rehearsal tonight. "Ross are you okay?" Ratliff asked, noticing Ross's behavior. "Yeah, I'm fine," Ross said.

**No one told me there was rehearsal tonight! Sorry! -Ross**

**Just come home -Riker**

"I'm sorry, my mom wants me home," Ross half lied. "Okay. But before you go, are you sure you're okay?" Ratliff asked as he gently placed his hand on top of Ross's. "Umm.. Yeah.." Ross said awkwardly. Ratliff realized what he just did. "Oh! I'm sorry," Ratliff blushed. "N-No it's fine," Ross assured as the two stood up.

"Bye," they said simultaneously as Ross held out his hand for a handshake and Ratliff opened his arms for a hug. "Bye," they repeated simultaneously as they switched positions. "Bye," they chuckled awkwardly before deciding on a handshake.

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT WE HAD A REHEARSAL TODAY?!" Ross yelled as he slammed the front door shut and ripped off his wig.

"There wasn't rehearsal today," Rocky said as he came through the door holding a bowl of Mac & Cheese. "You're kidding me, right?" Ross asked as he felt his anger building up even more. "Nope. There was no rehearsal," Rocky shrugged as he went upstairs.

"RIKER!" Ross yelled angrily. Riker came downstairs And walked into the kitchen. "Damn, Ross. Could you be any louder?" Riker asked annoyed.

"Why did you text me saying that I was late for a rehearsal and make me leave early?!" Ross asked angrily. "Because!" Riker responded. "Because why?!" Ross demanded. "Because you're Ross and keeping secrets isn't your best hobby," Riker reminded.

"Well considering I've already gone a week without anyone figuring out the truth, I'd say that I'm doing a pretty good job of keeping my identity a secret," Ross retorted.

"What's been up with you? Ever since the last concert for our European tour a few months ago, you haven't been you," Riker asked.

Ross felt his body go numb. He vowed that he'd forget about that night. That was the worst night of his life and he never wanted to think about it ever again. Once it's almost just another memory, Riker had to bring it up.

"N-Nothing! Now leave me alone!" Ross yelled as he ran up to his room and locked the door.

* * *

Rydel walked upstairs and began to head towards her bedroom when she heard sniffling from Ross's room.

"Not again," Rydel whispered as she approached Ross's door. "Ross?" she asked. Ross stopped crying and sat up from his cradling position. "Ross, please open the door," she said. Ross sighed before getting out of bed and opening the door.

"Ross. Were you thinking about it again?" Rydel asked as she shut the door and Ross sat back down on his bed. Ross nodded as tears began to fall down his face again.

"It's okay, Ross. Shh.." she soothed as she laid down and cradled her broken little brother in her arms.

"R-Riker brought up that fucking concert!" Ross sobbed as he buried his face in her chest. Rydel sighed. She had known that Ross was slowly forgetting about it. Of course her idiot older brother had to fuck it all up again.

"It's okay. It's all in the past," Rydel whispered.

It took an hour and a half, but Rydel had finally managed to get Ross to fall asleep. But since she was so tired, she decided to just sleep in Ross's room.

* * *

**I know it's 1 AM here but it's only 9 PM there, so it's still Aug. 9th there. HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY RYDEL!**

**What do you think Ross is hiding?**

**Please review :)**


	5. The Truth About The Concert

_Italicized means a dream_

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Ross's eyes slowly fell open when he heard his bedroom door close. "Delly?" Ross asked hoarsely as his vision began to clear a little.

There was no response.

Ross looked around and saw that Rydel wasn't in his room. She must've been the one who shut his door.

Ross slowly rolled himself out of bed and stumbled down to the basement to get ready for school.

"Hey," Ross greeted flatly as he plopped onto the couch. "Hey. Rydel told me.." Erin sighed. Ross gulped before looking at Erin. "Ross you need to get over this, it's been two months," Erin sighed.

"I can't just forget about it!" Ross gasped as he stood up. "This isn't like a little thing at recess. This was serious!" Ross yelled. "I know b-" "Just forget it and help me get ready," Ross sighed as he angrily plopped onto the makeup chair. Erin sighed as she went over to join him. "I'm sorry, that was really wrong of me to say," Erin apologized. "It's okay," Ross said flatly as she got started on his makeup.

* * *

**Four Days Later**

Four days had passed since Ross and Erin's little fight. Ross was still thinking about what had happened that one night and it's made his peppy mood go down. Ratliff was starting to notice, as well.

"Hey, Austin. Are we still on for studying today?" Ratliff asked. Ross didn't respond. He was deep in thought. "Austin!" Ratliff yelled, causing Ross to snap out of it. "What?!" Ross yelped nervously as he held his chest.

"I said are we still on for today?" Ratliff asked. "Oh, right. Yeah," Ross nodded. Ratliff nodded awkwardly before the two sat in silence and ate their lunch.

* * *

"Alright, let's get to work," Ross said as he slipped off his backpack and plopped it on the bed. "Actually, let's not study today," Ratliff said as put Ross's backpack on the floor. "Austin, for the last few days, you haven't been happy. Is there something wrong?" Ratliff asked.

Ross sighed before looking down. "Austin, if you don't want to say it y-"

"I got raped," Ross admitted as he looked Ratliff in the eyes. "W-What?!" Ratliff gasped.

"This is going to need some explaining," Ross said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Ratliff nodded with the same look of shock plastered on his face.

"Well the other night when I was tutoring you, I had to come home because my cousin from England came for a visit. And he eventually told me that since I visited him two months ago, I haven't been me. Well when I visited him, he got us two tickets to see a concert. After that concert, I went to wait outside while he went to the bathroom and this dude kept watching me. I kinda shrugged it off. But then he hit me over the head and I woke up in his van and.. You can guess the rest," Ross explained, only lying about a cousin and seeing an R5 concert.

Ratliff's eyes widened. "So I'm guessing your cousin doesn't know you got raped," Ratliff said softly. Ross shook his head as a tear escaped from his eye. "It's okay, come here," Ratliff whispered as he pulled Ross into a hug. "Shh.." he consoled as Ross's cries turned into sobs.

"I'm sorry for that," Ross sniffed once they pulled away. "It's okay," Ratliff whispered as he wiped away a stray tear.

"So. Studying?" Ross asked. "Sure," Ratliff smiled as he put Ross's backpack on the bed.

* * *

"Alright, I'm going to try and help you get your mind off of that night," Ratliff said. "How?" Ross asked. "We're going to the mall and we're going to see a movie," Ratliff said as he grabbed his keys. Ross's eyes widened like saucers and there was a twinkle in his eyes. He was finally going to get a taste of freedom.

* * *

Ross had to stop himself from looking around the mall in awe. He could finally go out in public without being mobbed by hundreds or thousands of teenage girls. As much as he loved being famous and doing what he loves for a living, he missed being able to do other things like see a movie or go to a skateboard park.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Ratliff asked As he motioned to the ticket booth. Ross looked up and there was a billboard that showed all the options for movies.

"Ooh! Guardians of the Galaxy!" Ross said excitedly. Ratliff chuckled at Ross's excitement. "Alright," Ratliff chuckled.

* * *

It had been an hour since the movie started and waking up at 4:30 was starting to catch up with Ross. He really wanted to stay awake and see the movie because he doesn't even know when or if he'll ever see another movie in a movie theater.

"Tired, Austin?" Ratliff asked. "A little but I'm fine," Ross mumbled. "I know you're lying because I couldn't understand a word you just said. Just get some sleep, I'll wake you up when the movie's over," Ratliff whispered.

Ross didn't even hear him because he had already drifted off.

* * *

_Ross and Ratliff were laying down on Ratliff's bed and Ratliff was snuggled into Ross's arms. Also, Ross was in his Austin Moon disguise. "This is nice," Ratliff sighed. "I know," Ross smiled._

_Ross looked nervous. He looked like he was trying to say something but he couldn't get the words out. "Okay, Ratliff. I really need to tell you something," Ross said nervously as he let Ratliff go and sat up. "What is it? Is everything okay?" Ratliff asked concerned. "Well.. You tell me," Ross finally said nervously._

_Ratliff looked confused when Ross stood up and pulled out Ratliff's trash can. He began to peel off the makeup that changed some of his facial features. Ratliff looked at him a bit shocked as Ross threw the makeup in the trash._

_"Look, before I finish, please don't hate me," Ross said. Ratliff just stood still. Ross sighed as he closed his eyes tight and pulled off his wig. Ratliff stood there dumbfounded._

_"I had to make a disguise so I could blend in with the other students, and I've been thinking about telling you for the last month. I'm sorry I had to hide from you," Ross sighed._

_"Y-You lied to me," Ratliff said sadly. "Ratliff, I-" "JUST GET OUT OF HERE ROSS, OR AUSTIN OR WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER TRU__STED YOU!" Ratliff screamed. Ross looked down in tears. He knew he should've told him sooner._

_"I'm sorry," Ross choked before turning to leave. But the door wouldn't open. "What the hell?" Ross whispered as he kept messing with the door knob. "Why won't it work?!" Ross yelled in frustration._

_He turned around to see that he was all alone in an empty white room. "Hello?!" Ross yelled. All he heard back was an echo. _

**_"Wake up.."_**

_"What? Who's there?" Ross asked nervously. _

**_"Wake up.." _**

_That voice.. It sounds familiar. _

_"Wake up, Austin.."_

_Ratliff.._

* * *

"Austin.. The movie's over," Ratliff said as he shook Ross gently. "Hmm?" Ross mumbled as he opened his eyes slowly. "Hey," Ratliff chuckled. "What happened?" Ross mumbled sleepily. "You fell asleep halfway through the movie, remember?" Ratliff asked. Ross shook his head lazily. "Alright, let's get you back to my place so you can take your car," Ratliff said as he helped Ross up.

It took a second for Ross to gain back his balance. "I'm sorry, but you look drunk when you're tired," Ratliff chuckled. Ross rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

"So.. how was your day?" Rydel asked as she sat down on Ross's bed. "Okay," Ross shrugged. "So you came back pretty late tonight," Rydel said. "Yeah. After I finished studying with Ratliff, he took me to a movie," Ross said happily. "Wait, you did WHAT?!" Rydel gasped. Ross sighed as he sat next to Rydel.

"Well.. I sorta kinda told him about.. You know," Ross said nervously. "Wait, you told him you're Ross Lynch?!" Rydel gasped. 'No, no, no! I told him that I got raped," Ross assured. "Wait, how did you tell him without giving away you're Ross?" Rydel asked. "Well I said that the other night, I left early because my cousin from England came to visit and that he took me to a concert. So I said that I was outside waiting for him while he went to the bathroom, and the rest was true," Ross explained.

"Ohh.." Rydel nodded. "Well, I'm going to let you get some rest. Night, Ross," Rydel said. "Night," Ross mumbled as he laid down.

* * *

**So this was more of a filler chapter.. Just to solve the mystery of what happened at the concert. :)**

**Please review :)**


	6. Feelings?

**Most of this chapter is just a filler, BUT PLEASE DON'T SKIP IT BECAUSE TOWARDS THE END IT GETS IMPORTANT!**

* * *

_Ratliff hung up his phone and stood there as his heart split into two. He couldn't get the woman's voice out of his head._

**_I'm sorry Mr. Ratliff, but your partner Austin didn't make it._**

_"N-No.. Austin.." Ratliff choked out as the tears began to fall down his eyes. He slowly sank to the floor as his body began to shake uncontrollably. He lost the one thing that brought him joy._

_"Ellington.."_

_Ratliff looked up and gasped at what was standing in front if him. It was Ross in hos Austin disguise, but he was wearing all white clothing and he looked hazy. "Austin?" Ratliff choked as he stood up. "I'm here to say goodbye.." Ross sighed sadly. _

_"N-No, you can't leave me," Ratliff cried. "I'm sorry, it was my time. But I need to say this.." Ross said. Ratliff nodded as he wiped his tears._

_"I love you to bits and pieces. But I don't want you to never move on because of what happened to me. I want you to find someone who can make you as happy, if not, happier than I ever did."_

_"But I can't do that, I love you and only you, Austin," Ratliff said brokenly. "Just please try, okay?" Ross asked. Ratliff nodded sadly. "I love you so much," Ratliff sobbed. "I love you, too," Ross croaked._

_Ratliff placed his hand on Ross's cold cheek as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Ross's. Ross kissed back gently as he placed his hand on Ratliff's hip. The kiss was long and passionate. Neither of them, especially Ratliff wanted to pull away. This was the last time that Ratliff would ever feel Ross's sweet kiss on his lips. This was the last time that Ratliff could smell Ross's cologne. This was the last time Ratliff would ever see Ross. _

_He wasn't ready to let go._

_The two eventually pulled away and Ross grabbed Ratliff's hand._

_Ross was beginning to fade away. "No," Ratliff gasped. "I'm sorry," Ross mouthed as he faded away. Ratliff felt the grip of Ross's hand suddenly let go._

_"AUSTIN NO!" Ratliff screamed as he fell to the floor sobbing. _

* * *

"AUSTIN NO!" Ratliff yelled as he jolted awake from that nightmare. He closed his eyes tightly as the tears fell down. He never realized that it was only a nightmare until he realized he was sitting up in his bed. He slowly opened his eyes as he collected himself. He looked down to realize the whole top of his t-shirt was damp with sweat.

"What the fuck kind of dream was that?" he asked himself when he realized what he just dreamed about.

He dreamed of kissing Austin.

And they were a couple in the dream.

What did this mean?

* * *

Ross laid awake in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had been laying there just staring for two hours now.

He kept thinking of that dream he had at the movie theater. He felt like it meant something.

Just when he started to doze, his phone vibrated, causing him to jolt awake. He reached over for his phone and unlocked it. It was a text from Raltiff.

**Hey. I know you're probably asleep since it's 12:30 AM, but I can't sleep so I thought I'd say hey. So.. Hey..**

Ross smiled at the text as he responded.

**I actually can't sleep either. Haha. Hey :)**

Ross locked his phone and set it down next to him. But he suddenly heard his phone repeatedly vibrate. He lifted itbup and discovered that Ratliff was calling him.

"Hi," Ross smiled as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey," Ratliff chuckled. "So, why can't you sleep?" Ratliff asked. "My mind is just kinda everywhere. I can't seem to get my mind to relax so I can sleep. How about you?" Ross responded. "Had a bad dream and my nerves are kinda all over the place," Ratliff answered. "Wanna talk about the nightmare?" Ross asked. "N-No, it's fine," Ratliff assured. "Okay.." Ross said suspiciously.

Their call went on for about two hours. They just talked about the most random topics, from their favorite comics to their favorite foods, which they're still currently discussing.

"Hmm.. That actually sounds delicious," Ross chuckled as he yawned. "Tired?" Ratliff asked. "A little," Ross answered. "I'm kind of getting tired too, let's just call it a night, okay?" Ratliff asked. "Okay," Ross yawned. "Hey, perhaps okay will be our always," Ratliff grinned cheekily.

"Very original, Augustus Waters," Ross said sarcastically. "Hey, you're smiling, right?" Ratliff asked. "No.." Ross smiled before chuckling quietly.

"I heard that chuckle, you're smiling," Ratliff said with a smirk. "Maybe.." Ross grinned. "Whatever. Hazel Grace," Ratliff shrugged. "So I'm a girl now?" Ross asked. "Yup, bye," Ratliff grinned.

"No, this conversation isn't over!" Ross whisper shouted as the line went dead. Ross took his phone away from his ear and saw that Ratliff hung up. "Fucking prick," he grumbled as he set his phone on the bedside table and closed his eyes.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ross's eyes slowly fluttered open. He had a bright smile on his face. He was going to get to see Ratliff today.

He had been excited about going to Ratliff's ever since he left two days ago. He didn't know why, but every time he thought of Ratliff, his stomach was full of butterflies.

"Morning, Ross," Erin smiled as Ross sat down in the makeup chair. "Morning," Ross smiled nervously.

"Ross, I've been noticing that every day that you go to Ratliff's after school, you seem to get all nervous and excited," Erin admitted. "So? I can't be happy that I'm seeing my only friend who isn't my siblings?" Ross asked. "No, I'm not saying that. I'm just wondering if there was another reason as to why," Erin assured. "I don't know. What made you think about that?" Ross asked confused.

"Well, I may or may not of heard you mumble Ratliff's name in your sleep yesterday when I woke you up because you overslept," Erin admitted. A faint blush came across Ross's cheeks.

"Ross, do you like Ratliff?"

Ross nearly choked on the water bottle he just took a sip of. "What?" Ross coughed. "Well it seems that you like him. You always seem so happy when you talk about him, I see a smile spread across your face whenever he texts you and I know for a fact you've had at least one dream about him," Erin explained.

"That's ridiculous. I don't like Ratliff that way. I'm straight!" Ross protested. "Okay, I'm sorry, let's just get you ready," Erin sighed.

* * *

Ross walked into the school like he always did. The hallways were full of students conversing until classes started. But there was something different..

Ratliff wasn't there to greet Ross.

Ross sat down on a bench and began to drink his bottle of water that he didn't finish at his house. He nearly choked when he saw Ratliff walking up to him.

He was wearing a light purple button down shirt and the sleeves went down to his elbows, which gave Ross a perfect view of Ratliff's toned upper body and arms. He also had on a tan pair of jeans. And to pull it all together, he had on a pair of white converse sneakers.

"Hi Austin," Ratliff smiled as he sat next to Ross. "H-Hi.." Ross stuttered nervously. Ratliff furrowed his brows in confusion. He was never nervous around Ratliff, besides that day when Ross admitted to him about getting raped. "You okay?" Ratliff asked as he placed his hand on Ross's shoulder. Ross felt a chill go down his spine at Ratliff's touch. It felt different feeling Ratliff's hand on Ross. It felt.. Right.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm fine," Ross said hoarsely before taking a big gulp of his water. "You sure?" Ratliff asked. "Yeah.. Gotta go," Ross said nervously before getting up and running towards the men's room.

* * *

Ross shut the men's door and leaned against it. _What was that all about?_ Ross thought to himself.

Suddenly, Ross heard a voice in the back of his mind.

_**Ross, do you like Ratliff?**_

_**It seems that you like him. You always seem so happy when you talk about him, I see a smile spread across your face whenever he texts you and I know for a fact you've had at least one dream about him.**_

Ross felt his heart begin to race faster than it already was.

"Do I like Ratliff?" Ross whispered to himself. He gulped nervously as he felt his stomach getting butterflies.

"I-I.. I think I like Ratliff.."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA!**

**I feel so evil :)**

**Please review! :)**


	7. Stronger Feelings

**I start school in 6 hours :'( I don't wanna go back to school. Well on the bright side, since my town put 8th grade in the high school, I'm no longer the lowest grade anymore! :D**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

The day after Ross thought he liked Ratliff, he kept thinking and thinking and he realized that he was just thinking weird. He was into women and only women.

As for Ratliff. He never really thought anything of the dream about "Austin" after it happened. He just sort of shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

Ross and Ratliff have continued to study together every Monday and Wednesday and it made Ross extremely happy. Usually when they're done with homework, Ratliff and Ross would end up going to the movie or some place that Ross usually wouldn't be able to go to when he's not wearing the makeup, the wig and his glasses.

Currently, Ross was sitting in the living room playing Call of Duty: Black Ops II with some people online. Until his phone rang.

"Guys, I gotta go, someone's calling me," Ross said into his headset before turning off the console and picking up his phone. "Yello?" Ross answered. "Hey, Austin," a familiar voice greeted on the other line. "Hi Ell," Ross smiled.

"So are you busy today?" Ratliff asked. Ross furrowed his brows in confusion. "Uhh.. I dunno, why?" Ross asked. "Well I was going to go to the park and play some basketball and I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along," Ratliff explained.

"Shit," Ross mouthed silently. As far as he knew, Erin wasn't going to be around to make him look like Austin and he already feels bad enough that she has to wake up even earlier than she usually had to just so he could go to school.

"I'm sorry, but my mom just texted me saying she had a list of errands for me to run," Ross lied. "Oh," Ratliff said bummed out. "Sorry.." Ross apologized. "It's okay, I'll see you in school on Monday," Ratliff said before the line went dead.

Ross sighed of guilt as he put down the phone. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, just thinking about how much he hates lying to Ratliff to protect his identity. The door creaked open slowly, but Ross didn't bother looking up.

"Hey.. I couldn't help but overhear that your lov- RATLIFF.. Wanted to hang out," Erin said. "Wait, did you just say my lo-" "Never mind that, the point is you're telling Ratliff your mom decided that she could do those 'errands' and you'll be there in an hour," she cut off. "O-Okay," Ross said taken back before slowly picking up his phone and texting Ratliff just what Erin told him to text.

"Alright, makeup time," she said as she grabbed Ross's wrist and dragged him into the basement. "Wait, so go back to the lover thing," Ross said. "Never mind that!" she yelled.

* * *

Ross walked into the park and looked around for the basketball court. Ever since he moved to California from Colorado, he's only been to the park about twenty times. But that was within the first year of living there. Once they got signed to Hollywood Records in 2009, they were never able to go to the park again because people were becoming fans of R5.

"Heads up!"

"Huh?"

Ross stopped in his tracks and turned to his right and saw a basketball flying towards him. He gasped before barely catching it.

Ross then brought his hands down and saw none other than Ellington Ratliff in a grey muscle shirt that was now damp with sweat and black basketball shorts.

Ross found himself thoroughly staring at Ratliff. He noticed every little thing about him. How the tips and roots of his hair were wet with sweat, the beads of sweat dripping down his face, the way his chest rose and fall from every breath he took, how tan his skin was, but mostly, he found himself staring at his big hazel eyes and his large muscles.

"Austin!"

"Huh? What?" Ross gasped as he snapped into reality. "I said are you ready to play..." Ratliff repeated. "Yeah, sorry," Ross said nervously. The two then walked over to the court and began to play.

* * *

"Austin, you have really good game. I never knew you had it in you," Ratliff said as he took a sip of his water. "I play one-on-one with my cousins all the time," Ross half lied. He played one-on-one with Riker, Rocky and Ryland all the time.

"Austin, freshman basketball tryouts are in a week, I really think you should sign-up. We could really use a player like you," Ratliff informed.

Ross thought about doing basketball, but he knew that he couldn't. Between all the band rehearsals, gigs and all the makeup and the wig he has to wear to keep his identity a secret, adding basketball to it would just stretch him too thin.

"As cool as it would be, I don't really see myself as a basketball player," Ross shrugged. "Okay, it was just a suggestion. But just know if you ever change your mind, there's a spot on the team for you," Ratliff said. Ross nodded. He then looked over and saw the gigantic playground was completely empty, probably because the sun was going down.

"What are you looking at?" Ratliff asked. He looked at Ross and tried to follow where Ross was staring. He finally caught on and smiled. "Come on," Ratliff said before grabbing Ross by the wrist and running to the playground.

The two ran around the playground and pretended to be little kids again. It was pretty funny to watch an eighteen year old and a twenty year old giggling like littke kindergarteners running around on a playground.

"Hey, I bet I can go across the monkey bars faster than you can," Ross teased. "Okay. I'll time you and you time me," Ratliff said as he slid down the slide and stood by the monkey bars. "One rule," Ratliff said as he pulled out his phone. "Bend your legs so they can't touch the ground, because that's cheating."

"Okay. Tell me when," Ross said as he gripped both hands on the monkey bars. "Aand.. Go!" Ratliff said. Ross lunged himself forward and bent his legs so they weren't near the ground. Ross swung across as if he were an acrobat.

"Done!" Ross said as his feet touched the other side of the playground. "Seven seconds. That's impressive," Ratliff said as Ross jumped down and approached him.

"Your turn," Ross said as he took Ratliff's phone. Ratliff walked the monkey bars and climbed onto the playground.

"Annd.. Go!" Ross said as he hit the start button. Ratliff began to swing a ross the monkey bars.

This wasn't as easy for Ratliff as it was for Ross. Ross noticed that Ratliff's grip was starting to slip. Ross slowly crept closer as Ratliff was attempting to go across, just in case he needed to catch Ratliff. When Ross was right next to the monkey bars, Ratliff fell off. He landed on his feet, but he ended up tripping and falling over. "Whoa!" Ross called as Ratliff crashed into him and they both fell over and landed on the ground.

"Oww," Ross groaned. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Ratliff asked as he lifted his head up from Ross's chest. "Yeah.. I'm fine," Ross assured. Ross managed to sit up a little bit, but Ratliff was still on top of him.

Ratliff realized he was still on top of Ross. "Oh, sorry," Ratlff apologized as he went to move. But he ended up making eye contact with Ross for a second. He did a double take and looked into Ross's eyes.

"Wow.. I never realized your eyes are hazel," Ratliff said seriously. Ross ended up looking into Ratliff's eyes as well. "Yours too," he said quietly.

Ratliff suddenly felt himself beginning to lean in. Ross closed his eyes and leaned in too.

Suddenly, the two of them realized what was just about to happen. They opened their eyes and pulled away abruptly.

"S-Sorry," Ratliff stuttered as he stood up. "I need to get home," he said as he picked up his phone and basketball and speed walked to his car.

"What's there to be sorry for?" Ross asked himself sadly.

* * *

Rydel walked inside of Ross's room and Ross was laid down on his bed with his head against the headboard and he was holding a pillow to his torso.

"What's the matter, Ross? You didn't even eat dinner," Rydel asked as she sat on the end of the bed. Ross sat up and looked at his sister.

"Ratliff and I almost kissed.." Ross said sadly.

"WHAT?!" Rydel gasped as her eyes widened. Ross looked down. "So.. What's wrong?" Rydel asked again.

"Maybe I didn't want it to be an ALMOST kiss.." Ross admitted.

"What do you m-.." Rydel caught on. She gasped and her eyes widened. "So.. You-"

"Yes, I like Ratliff," Ross admitted.

"EEP!" Rydel screamed. "SHH!" Ross panicked. "I don't want anyone knowing!" Ross whisper shouted. "No one else is home. They all went out to see a movie," Rydel reminded. "Oh yeah," Ross blushed of embarrassment.

The two spent an hour talking and talking about how Ross feels about Ratliff, until Ross ended up falling asleep.

Rydel got up and pulled the covers over Ross and kissing him on the forehead. As she turned to leave, a low voice mumbled..

"Rydel?"

"Yes, Ross?" Rydel asked as she turned around. Ross was half asleep and facing the door. "Thank you for always having my back," Ross mumbled. "No problem, baby bro," she smiled before leaving. Ross smiled as he pressed his face to his pillow and dozed off once again.

* * *

**So for the most part, not in all cases, the same two people are the only ones reviewing. Can you guys please review? I'm not trying to come off as rude but I just want to get a decent amount of reviews.**


	8. Dance Lesson

_Italicizes- Ratliff's texts/Lyrics/Thoughts _**Bold-Ross's texts**

* * *

**One Week Later**

It had been a week since Ross and Ratliff almost kissed at the park. All Ross wanted was to have a conversation with Ratliff. It didn't even have to be about the incident. He just wants to be able to talk to him. But Ratliff seemed to walk away every time Ross was within eye distance of him. Ratliff even said he didn't need tutoring this week.

Ross wasn't going to lie, that stung. Why didn't Ratliff want to talk to him? Ross would understand if the day after the park he felt awkward and just needed a day to not talk, but a week?

Ross awoke up from his nap when he heard his phone go off. It was a text from Ratliff.

_Hey.._

Hey?..

HEY?!

That's all he had to say after a week of ignoring him?! Ross angrily typed his reply and sent it.

**That's all you have to say after a week of ignoring me? I mean the day after the park, I can understand that. I did that the day after, but when I'd try to talk to you, you'd walk away from me like I wasn't even there..**

Ratliff sighed as he read Ross's text. He never intended to hurt him. He just didn't know what to say around him.

_I'm sorry.. Can we just put this whole thing behind us? I just want to start over._

Ross frowned at the text. He didn't want to forget it. That would've been his first kiss that wasn't from a skank at a nightclub or a pedophile who raped him. That would've been the one time he actually felt true passion in a kiss.

**Yeah.. Water under the bridge.**

Ratliff felt relieved. Things were going to go back to normal.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Ross walked through the cluttered hallways of school on his way to class. He was beginning to get used to school. He was actually enjoying it.

Ross came to an abrupt stop when he saw Ratliff talking to a gorgeous girl with long, flowing black hair.

Ross ended up hiding behind a corner to listen to theit conversation.

"So.. Kelly," Ratliff said awkwardly. "Yes?" she asked. "Will.. Will you go out with me?" Ratliff asked shyly. Kelly's eyes lit up. "Yes," she smiled as she gently pressed her lips to Ratliff's. Ross had to swallow the lump in his throat.

Ross knew it would be stupid to cry. He just sighed and walked away slowly.

* * *

"Stupid feelings!" Ross screamed into his pillow after he slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Ross, what's with the door slamming and screaming?" Rocky asked as he and Rydel came into Ross's bedroom and sat down on either side of him.

Ross sat up and turned to face his siblings. "Nothing.." he lied. Rydel caught on quickly. "Ross, is this about that certain someone?" Rydel asked. Ross nodded. "Ross, Rocky won't tell anyone, can I tell him?" Rydel asked. Ross nodded.

"Tell me what?" Rocky asked. "Ross is, um... Bisexual," Rydel admitted. Rocky's eyes widened. "Ross, look at me," Rocky said as he lifted Ross's head to look at him. "Is that true?"

"Y-Yes," Ross admitted.

Rocky's eyes widened. Ross sighed of humiliation. Right when he was about to look back down, Rocky pulled him into a tight embrace. Ross's arms snaked around Rocky's neck as he hugged back.

"Ross, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Rocky assured. "I love you, Rocky," Ross said softly. "I love you too," Rocky whispered.

The two slowly pulled away from the embrace. "So.. Did something happen between you and Ratliff?" Rydel asked. "Yeah," Ross confirmed.

"He got a girlfriend," Ross sighed.

Rydel frowned, but then smiled as she got an idea. "Okay. All afternoon, it's just you, me and maybe Rocky if he's interested. Romance movies and ice cream. What do you say?" Rydel grinned.

"I'm out," Rocky called as he got off of Ross's bed and walked out.

"I guess I'm in," Ross shrugged.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ross and Ratliff sat on Ratliff's bed as they did their homework as usual. But once they were done, Ratliff spoke up.

"Austin.. I need your help," Ratliff said. "With what?" Ross asked curiously. "Well, you know how Trevor is having that huge party next weekend?" Ratliff asked. "Yeah," Ross nodded.

"Well I know the DJ is going to play some really slow songs, and um... I don't really know how to slow dance," Ratliff admitted.

"Ohh," Ross caught on. "You need me to teach you?" Ross guessed. "If you don't mind," Ratliff said. "Not at all," Ross assured.

Ross fished his phone out of his pocket. "Is it okay if I use your speaker?" Ross asked. "Yeah, that's fine," Ratliff assured. Ross plugged it in and searched for a song, but didn't click play. He then went over to Ratliff.

"Alright.. So you're going to put this hand on her waist," Ross explained as he gently placed Ratliff's right hand on his waist. "Then you're going to intertwine your hand with hers," Ross explained as Ratliff's left hand intertwined with Ross's right hand. "And her hand is going to go on your shoulder," Ross explained before he placed his left hand gently on Ratliff's shoulder.

"Okay.. Now what?" Ratliff asked. "Alright, then you're going to lead.. It's actually pretty simple," Ross assured. Ratliff sighed of relief. "It's just step, ball change, step, ball change. And as you do that, you need to move so you're going in circles," Ross said as he began to demonstrate, temporarily leading Ratliff until he felt that Ratliff was ready to lead.

After a minute, they stopped. "Alright. I think you got the hang of it. Now you try leading me," Ross instructed. Ratliff began to lead slowly. Ratliff was looking down at his feet just so he wouldn't step on Ross's foot. Ross stopped them.

"Okay. Your footwork is good, but you can't look down at your feet," Ross explained. "Then what do I do?" Ratliff asked. "You need to look her directly in her eyes," Ross explained. "But how will I be able to tell if I'm going to step on her foot?" Ratliff asked.

"For some reason, direct eye contact just helps. I can't really explain it, it just kind of does," Ross explained. Ratliff nodded slowly. Ross and Ratliff then looked into each other's eyes as Ratliff slowly lead the way.

They stopped dancing after a minute. "That was good. Now are you ready to try it with music?" Ross asked. Ratliff nodded.

Ross went over to the speaker and hit play on his phone before going over to Ratliff. "Ready?" he asked. Ratliff nodded as he placed his hands where Ross told him to place them. Ross and Ratliff had deep eye contact.

Ratliff slowly started to lead Ross as the song began.

_The first time that I saw you_

_Looking like you did,_

_We were young_

_We were restless_

_Just two clueless kids,_

_But if I knew then_

_What I know now_

_I'd fall in love._

_You're on a bus in Chicago _

_Three rows to the left_

_You know my heart_

_Is reaching for you_

_But we never even met_

_If I knew then_

_What I know now_

_I'd fall in love._

Ross had to hide his happiness. He felt so content in Ratliff's grip. Kelly was truly a lucky girl.

_'cause love only comes_

_Once in a while_

_And knocks on your door_

_And throws you a smile_

_And takes every breath,_

_Leaves every scar,_

_Speaks through your soul_

_And sings to your heart_

_But if I knew then_

_What I know now_

_I'd fall in love._

The two kept dancing to the music in perfect sync. Ratliff was a natural and he didn't even know. The only thing Ross had to correct him on was eye contact, and Ratliff didn't need to be reminded of it again. The eye contact was undeniable. Neither of them could pull away from it even if they tried.

_On a summer night_

_In august_

_Backseat of my car_

_Said I'm trying to get_

_To know you,_

_I took it way to far_

_But if I knew then_

_What I know now_

_I'd fall in love._

_(wooaahh)_

_'cause love only comes_

_Once in a while_

_And knocks on your door_

_And throws you a smile_

_And takes every breath,_

_Leaves every scar,_

_Speaks through your soul_

_And sings to your heart_

_But if I knew then_

_What I know now_

_I'd fall in love._

_(woah)_

_I used up_

_A lot of chances_

_But you give them back_

_But if again_

_It comes crawling_

_Im gonna make it last.._

_'cause love only comes_

_Once in a while_

_And knocks on your door_

_And throws you a smile_

_It takes every breath,_

_Leaves every scar,_

_Speaks through your soul_

_And sings to your heart_

_But if I knew then_

_What I know now_

_(woah)_

_If I knew then_

_What I know now_

_I'd fall in love..._** (1)**

Ross and Ratliff stopped dancing as the music faded, but they never pulled away. After about two minutes, Ratliff finally managed to speak up. "R-Ross.." he stuttered softly. "Yeah?" he responded. "Should we pull away now?" Ratliff asked. Ross snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh.. Yeah, right.. Sorry," Ross stuttered as he pulled away and turned off the speaker.

"Good job, she's going to love you," Ross assured._ I know I do.._ he finished of in his mind. "Thanks," Ratliff smiled.

The two of them sat down on Ratliff's bed and just began to talk about random things. "So.. Are you going to Trevor's party this weekend?" Ratliff asked.

Ross remembered being asked about a party at Trevor's house.. But he wasn't invited to go as Austin.

"Uhh.. Wait, what's Trevor's last name again?" Ross asked. "Johnson," Ratliff responded. _Why does that name sound so familiar? _Ross Thought to himself.

Then it clicked.

Trevor hired R5 to play at his party.

Which meant..

Ratliff was going to see Ross..

AS ROSS!

"No, I'm going to Colorado for the weekend to see family," Ross lied. "Damn. I wanted to meet R5 with you," Ratliff sighed.

Ross felt his stomach drop. He's never felt so guilty in his life. He's going to be face to face with his one true friend, but he won't be wearing his disguise.

Some days, he just wished that he could tell Ratliff that he needed to create a disguise to go to college and that he was Ross Lynch.

But he knows he can't.

* * *

**Sorry for the shitty ending but hey, there's still a cliffhanger :)**

**(1)- If I Knew Then by Lady Antebellum **

**Please review :)**


	9. The Party

**Thank you to the people who pointed out I accidentally had Ratliff say Ross instead of Austin, cuz otherwise I wouldn't have found out.**

**Bold- Texts**

_italicized- Lyrics/Thoughts_

* * *

**Three Days Later**

"I can't believe I'm going to get to meet the boy you never shut up about!"

Ross had to block his ears as Rydel continued to flip out over the fact that at Trevor's party, Rydel's going to meet the boy that brought Ross out of his depression after being raped. She hasn't had to console her sobbing brother at 2 AM in almost three weeks because Ratliff filled his brain.

"I'd like to be able to hear, so if you don't mind, can you please keep your squealing to a minimum?" Ross asked as he slowly took his fingers out of his ears. "Fine.." Rydel sighed sadly.

Ross looked at himself in the mirror as he adjusted his hair. He was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Ross answered. "Austin.. I'm really nervous.. I don't know if I'll be able to dance with her tonight," Ratliff panicked. "Ratliff.. Relax," Ross soothed. "Look. You caught on to ballroom dancing faster than anyone I know. It took me two weeks to learn it and perfect it. Once I showed you the basics, you were fine. There's nothing to be nervous about," Ross explained.

"You sure I'm okay?" Ratliff asked. "Positive," Ross smiled. "Thanks. Have fun in Colarado," Ratliff said. "Thanks.. Bye," Ross said before hanging up.

"Awww!" Rydel squealed. Ross sighed annoyed. "You're not going to be squealing when you see him, are you?" Ross asked. Rydel shook her head no. Ross sighed of relief. Rydel playfully rolled her eyes. "C'mon, the van is running," Rydel said as she grabbed her younger brother's hand and left the bathroom.

* * *

The band pulled up to the large mansion where the party was going to be at. To help keep the family gronded, they live in a normal sized house. So, a mansion seems unreal to the Lynch family.

"Whoa.." they gaped in awe as they climbed out of the van.

"Hey guys. Thanks for agreeing to play at my party tonight," Trevor greeted as he walked out of his home and toward the band. "No problem. Thanks for having us play," Ryland smiled as he did a handshake with Trevor. "Anytime. My entire school, including myself, love your music," Trevor responded.

Trevor wasn't lying, either. Every day at school, at least five times a day, Ross walks through the halls and hears people going on about a new R5 song or how a band member is so sexy. Ross also finds it ironic that ninety-nine percent of the girls who find him the most attractive member of R5 rash on him at school for being unattractive as Austin Moon.

"The party is going to start in about a half hour," Trevor informed. "Okay, we're going to go and set up," Rocky said as the rest of the band opened the back of the van and began to unload stuff.

* * *

As the band finished their mic check, the first thirty people had already shown up. Ross looked over and saw Ratliff and Kelly walking in with their hands intertwined. Ross sighed softly to himself. Ratliff looked amazing. His white button down shirt and blue jeans fit him perfectly.

Rydel caught Ross's stare and went over to him. "Is that Ratliff?" she asked in a hushed tone as she subtly moved her head in Ratliff's direction. Ross nodded.

"Damn Ross, he's a hottie. No wonder you dream of him almost every night," she responded. "Rydel!" Ross whisper-shouted as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Sorry, but it's true," Rydel retorted. Ross rolled his eyes playfully as they went into Trevor's garage to wait for their announcement.

* * *

"Alright, guys. I have a special treat for you. All the way from Littleton, Colorado... May I present, R5!" Trevor introduced before opening his garage door. The girls in the crowd screamed as the door revealed the band while the boys in the crowd applauded.

The band ran out and high fived some people as they made their way to the stage.

"What's up, everyone?!" Ross yelled into the mic before everyone cheered loudly. They were all screaming "I love you Ross!" or "Ross you're so sexy!" Ross even heard someone yell "Ross make my babies!" Ross laughed in his head as he pictured all of these girls' reactions if he told his secret right then and there. They would never say any of those things to Austin Moon.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Riker said as the band began to play the intro to "Ain't No Way We're Going Home".

* * *

"Okay. For our last song, we're going to slow it down for all the couples here," Ross said. "And for those single people out there, maybe this will help you find a partner to dance with and if you're really lucky, get laid before dawn," Rocky winked, earning laughter from the crowd and the other band members.

"Grab a partner and spread out," Rydel said into the microphone. The people did as tod and spread out. Ross planned this so he could get a view of Ratliff dancing with Kelly.

"Now here's a 5 Seconds of Summer cover!" Ryland said as the band got ready.

_[Rocky:]_

_Within a minute I was all packed up_

_I've got a ticket to another world_

_I don't wanna go_

_I don't wanna go_

_The silent words are hard to speak_

_When your thoughts are all I see_

_"Don't ever leave," she said to me_

_ [Ross:]_

_When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky._

_To the beat of our hearts at the same time._

_So close but so far away._

_(Can you hear me?)_

_[All:]_

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_[Riker:]_

_Another day and I'm somewhere new._

_I made a promise that I'll come home soon._

_Bring me back, bring me back to you._

_[Ross:]_

_When we both wake up underneath the same sun._

_Time stops, I wish that I could rewind._

_So close but so far away._

_[All:]_

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_[Ross:]_

_The pieces of us both_

_Under every city light_

_And they're shining as we fade into the night_

_[Rocky:]_

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was..._

_[All:]_

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_[Riker:]_

_She lies awake._

_[All but Riker:]_

_Beside you._

_[Riker:]_

_I wish I was, I wish I was..._

_[Ross:]_

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was..._** (1)**

Ross looked around the entire somg for Ratliff and Kelly and never saw them. Suddenly, his attention was caught when he saw Ratliff approach a couple kiss and his smile deflated almost immediately. Ratliff dropped a cup of punch on the ground before walking away sadly.

Ross subtly furrowed his brows in confusion. Then he realized..

The girl was Kelly.

It took every ounce inside of Ross not to go scream at that girl. Not only would that make bad publicity for Ross and R5, but it would reveal his secret identity.

* * *

Ross walked around the party and saw Ratliff sat alone at a table with a tall glass of whiskey.

"Hey, you look upset," Ross said as he sat in the seat next to Ratliff's. "Oh, I'm fine," Ratliff lied unconvincingly. "I know we just met, but I know you're lying," Ross responded.

"I don't feel like bothering you with my problems," Ratliff frowned. "It's not bothering if I offer you to tell me," Ross reminded.

"You sure you don't mind hearing my problems?" Ratliff asked. Ross nodded. "Spill to your heart's content," Ross assured.

"Well there is this really pretty girl a grade below me at school. I really liked her and asked her out here. She said yes. I even had my friend Austin teach me how to slow dance to impress her. But I left to get drinks and I come back to see her kissing some other guy," Ratliff explained sadly.

"I'm sorry, dude. Hey, there are plenty of other fish in the sea," Ross reminded. "I know. But when I walked away, I realized that there was someone I'd rather have taken here tonight," Ratliff admitted.

Ross had to force a sincere smile. _Great. Another person who doesn't deserve to feel his soft kiss_.. Ross thought to himself.

"Well, she's a really lucky gal. You seem like you'd make a girl really happy," Ross smiled.

"Yeah.. Girl.." Ratliff mumbled softly. "Umm.. Do you think I should ask her out? Or should I wait?" Ratliff asked. "I think you should ask her," Ross said truthfully. As much as he wanted Ratliff, he knew Ratliff was straight and he cares more about Ratliff's happiness than his own. "Thanks for the advice, man," Ratliff smiled. "No problem," Ross grinned. Suddenly, Ross's phone climbed. He looked at the text and it was from Rydel.

**Sorry to interrupt you and Ratliff, but I was told by Riker that it's time to leave..**

Ross sighed at the text.

**K. Be there in a minute.**

Ross put his phone away. "Sorry to end the conversation, but I really have to go," Ross frowned. "Okay. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Ellington," he said as he held out his hand. "Ross," Ross smiled as he shook his hand. "Now I gotta go, bye," Ross waved before going over to his family.

* * *

Ross laid down in his bed and decided he was going to tweet his fans. As he unlocked his phone, his phone began to ring.

It was Ratliff.

Ross smiled as he answered. "Hi," Ross smiled. "Hi," Ratliff responded nervously. "B-Ell, you okay?" Ross asked concerned. That was close. He almost called Ratliff baby.

"Yeah, umm.. I never danced with Kelly," Ratliff said. "Why not?" Ross asked, pretending not to know. "She was too busy making out with Warner Adams," Ratliff frowned a bit.

"Wow what a slut," Ross said, causing the both of them to laugh.

"So.. I talked to someone at the party and he gave me some really good advice," Ratliff said. "What was it?" Ross asked.

"Well I always liked someone else and he convinced me to ask that person out," Ratliff explained. "Ohh.." Ross nodded. Was the cruel world trying to remind him that Ratliff would never like him?

"Austin?" Ratliff asked. "Yeah?" Ross asked a little confused.

"Will you go out with me?"

Ross nearly choked on his own saliva. He sat up in his bed. "Wh-What?" Ross asked in shock.

"Never mind, that was really stupid of course you only like g-" "Ratliff!" Ross cut off. "What?" Ratliff asked.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Ratliff asked confused.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," Ross smiled. "You will?" Ratliff asked. "Yes," Ross nodded.

"I can't wait to see you on Monday when you come back from Colorado," Ratliff smiled. "Actually, my grandma who I was visiting is in the hospital and we had to come home early," Ross half lied. Yes his grandma was sadly in the hospital, but he never went to Colorado. "When?" Ratliff asked. "Three hours," Ross responded. "Can I take you out in the afternoon?" Ratliff asked. "Yes," Ross smiled.

The boys ended up talking for an extra hour. Ross was trying his best not to fall asleep and Ratliff was starting to notice he was mumbling.

"Austin, are you tired?" Ratliff asked. "No," Ross mumbled sleepily. "Austin, I know you're lying," Ratliff chuckled. "I just want to talk to you. I love hearing your voice," Ross mumbled as a dopey smile spread across his face. Ratliff chuckled. "Okay. I'll stay here until you fall asleep," Ratliff said softly.

Ratliff softly began to hum the same song he and Ross danced to during the dance lesson. Ross found his eyes droop shut and he couldn't manage to open them again. He was mesmerized to sleep.

"Austin?" Ratliff asked softly. There was no response. "Night," Ratliff smiled before hanging up.

* * *

**I wanted to stop when Ratliff asked him out but I didn't have a lot to write afterward so I just kept going..**

**(1)- Beside You by 5SOS**

**And you all thought Ratliff was going to find out about Ross's secret. Good guess though :)**

**Please review!**


	10. First Date

**I know I've focused on Ross's life because of the secret, but I decided to show a bit of Ratliff's private life at the beginning.**

**Bold- Texts**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ratliff's eyes slowly fell open. His vision was fogged up from the gunk in his eyes. He wiped it away and saw that it was 11:30 AM.

"Shit I'm late!" Ratliff cursed as he jumped out of bed to get ready. His date with Austin was in an hour and he needed to look presentable.

He bolted into the shower and took the fastest shower of his life. Once he was done and dried, he stared at himself in front of the mirror.

"Should I shave?" he asked himself softly as he rubbed his hands over his noticeable stubble.

He decided to text Austin and ask him for his opinion.

**Hey, should I shave or not?**

Within seconds, he got a response.

**Don't shave! I think the stubble makes you look sexy ;)**

Ratliff chuckled at the text. He never knew how dirty minded Austin was. He quickly ran a comb through his hair and ran into his room.

After nearly twenty minutes of deciding on an outfit, he finally decided on a white Green Day t-shirt and blue jeans with black converse.

He checked himself once more to make sure his appearance looked good. He nodded before speed walking out of his room.

He stopped himself as he passed an old picture of his mother holding him in her arms when he was a baby.

He sighed as he took in every physical feature of that memory. He knew he'd never be able to remember it, but he was desperate for any memory he could possibly have of her. He doesn't like to talk about it, but he misses his mom everyday. She was always there when Ratliff needed her, but he didn't have her when he needed her the most.

He wishes he at least knew that it was going to happen so he could've said a proper goodbye instead of "Bye, mom. I'll see you after school."

He wiped away a single tear before walking through the living room towards the front door. He was stopped by a slurred voice.

"Where the fuck are you going?!"

"Out with a friend," Ratliff sighed as he turned to his drunken father on the couch. He wasn't going to tell him he was going on a date.

"Pick me up some beer," his dad slurred. Ratliff saw all six empty bottles of beer spread out on the coffee table.

"Dad.. That's the fifth time I've gotten you beer this week," Ratliff said cautiously.

Suddenly, Ratliff found himself roughly pinned against the door. "What did you say?" he growled drunkenly. Ratliff had to breathe out of his mouth to avoid smelling the disgusting smell of liquor.

"I-I'm just looking out for you. I love you dad," Ratliff said nervously. "Don't be such a fucking faggot," Ratliff's dad growled before roughly pushing him against the door even harder.

"Now you listen to me, and listen good. If I ask you to get me my beer, you're gonna get me my fucking beer!" Ratliff's dad yelled. "Do I make myself clear?" Ratliff's dad asked.

Ratliff nodded, only to receive a punch in the chest. "I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" he shouted. "Y-Yes," Ratliff croaked nervously.

"Fucking pussy," his dad grumbled before giving one punch to his stomach and letting him go. Ratliff fell to his knees as his dad stumbled to the couch and slipped into an intoxicated coma.

Ratliff got up and quickly left the house. Tears were streaming down his face as he walked to the park.

* * *

"How do I look?" Ross asked nervously as he motioned toward his outfit. He had on his usual Austin Moon wig and makeup, his black glasses, his black Panic! At the Disco t-shirt, his black jeans and his white converse.

"Ratliff will swoon over you," Rydel assured. Ross sighed of relief. "I can't believe you're going on a date!" Rydel squealed. Ross playfully rolled his eyes. "Alright, I have to go so I'm not late for my date," Ross said before grabbing his Fall Out Boy hoodie and sliding it on.

"Okay. Tell me EVERYTHING when you come home," Rydel demanded. Ross nodded before leaving.

* * *

Ross happily walked into the park and looked everywhere for Ratliff. He smiled when he saw Ratliff, but his smile wiped away quickly when he noticed Ratliff looking down and wiping his eyes. Ross pretty much ran towards Ratliff.

Ross didn't even say anything when he sat beside Ratliff. He just wrapped his arms around the older boy and cradled him in his arms.

Once Ratliff's soft cries calmed down, Ross looked him in the eyes and wiped his tears with his thumbs. "Care to tell me why you were crying?" Ross whispered.

Ratliff knew that he was going to have to say it sooner or later. He decided to just say it. "Family problems," Ratliff sniffled. "Like what?" Ross asked.

"Umm.. Well my dad is an alcoholic, and I try to help him stop but he never listens. And today.. He.." Ratliff sighed as he felt a lump in his throat forming again. Ross sighed before gently rubbing Ratliff's back. "It's okay," Ross assured.

"He pinned me to the door and punched me and called me a faggot and a pussy," Ratliff sighed. Ross's eyes widened. He gently grabbed the hem of Ratliff's t-shirt. Ross looked at Ratliff, basically asking for permission. Ratliff nodded. Ross slowly lifted up Ratliff's shirt to see a small bruise on his chest, but a large one on his stomach.

Ross sighed as he pulled his shirt back down. "Ratliff, I'll always be there for you, okay?" Ross assured. Ratliff nodded. "Thank you, Austin," Ratliff said softly. "Mhm," Ross assured.

"Now.. I have a frisbee and sidewalk chalk. Which one do you want to do first?" Ross asked. "Frisbee," Ratliff grinned. Ross smiled as he grabbed the frisbee out of the small bag.

* * *

It was currently 8:30 PM and Ross and Ratliff were laying on a picnic blanket and staring at the stars. Ratliff was snuggled into Ross's arms. "Look at that star over there," Ross whispered as he pointed to it. It was the largest and brightest star of the group. "Wow," Ratliff gasped.

Ratliff shivered and snuggled closer to Ross for warmth. "Cold?" Ross asked. Ratliff nodded shyly. Ross slowly let go and sat up so he could take his hoodie off. Once it was off, he slid it over Ratliff and laid back down.

Ratliff smiled as Ross wrapped his arms around him again. "Better?" Ross asked. "Mhm," Ratliff mumbled.

Ratliff suddenly felt like he needed to do something. He wiggled out of Ross's embrace and sat up. Ross sat up afterward.

Ross was about to ask what was wrong when Ratliff got up on his knees and turned so he was face to face with Ross. Ross watched as he placed his hands on Ross's shoulders.

Ratliff looked into Ross's eyes and asked. "Austin, can I.." "Yes.. You can kiss me," Ross said softly.

Ratliff grinned evilly before pushing Ross back down. "Haha!" Ratliff laughed as he got up and ran away from Ross.

Ross shook his head before standing up. "Ellington Ratliff, you're not going anywhere!" Ross yelled as he ran after the older boy.

After minutes of running, Ratliff stopped to catch his breath. He had to press his hand against the large tree for support. Ross finally caught up with Ratliff and gently pinned him against the tree as the two of them caught their breath.

They stared intensely into each other's eyes. Ross gently placed a hand against Ratliff's waist. The two slowly began to lean in. Their eyes both went down and focused on one another's lips.

Ratliff gently cupped Ross's face as their lips got closer. Their lips weren't even a centimeter apart before they paused. To break the space, Ross pressed his lips gently to Ratliff's. Ratliff kissed back slowly and gently.

Ross's arms wrapped around Ratliff's waist and he pulled him closer. The two smiled in the kiss before pulling away slowly.

"Wow.." Ratliff said breathlessly. Ross and Ratliff smiled at each other before sharing a hug. "Thank you for making thks the best first date," Ross smiled. Ratliff smiled. "No problem," Ratliff smiled.

* * *

Ross's eyes slowly fluttered open and he was still laying on the picnic blanket. He smiled as he remembered what had happened a few hours ago.

He had the first kiss that ever meant something to him.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was 1:30 AM. He thought he should wake Ratliff, but how could he? Ratliff looked adorable when he slept. Well, he always looked adorable, but especially when he was sleeping.

"Hey.. Ell, wake up," Ross whispered before gently shaking him. Ratliff groaned before burying his face in Ross's chest. Ross chuckled as a blush came to his face. He gently kissed the top of Ratliff's head. "Come on, I need to take you home," Ross chuckled as he shook him.

Ratliff slowly woke up and saw that his face was buried in Ross's chest. He slowly lifted his head up to see Ross looking at him. "Hey b- Austin," Ratliff stuttered. "Ell, it's okay. You can call me baby," Ross smiled before kissing the top of his head again.

"I gotta take you home," Ross said. Suddenly, Ratliff's eyes widened and he gasped before pulling away and standing up abruptly. "Fuck!" he cursed as he stood up.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ross asked as he stood up and tried to calm his boyfriend down. "I was supposed to pick up his fucking beer on the way home and now it's way too late," Ratliff panicked. "Shh shh.. It's okay. There are plenty of places that sell beer twenty-four hours a day," Ross assured.

"That's not the problem! He had that one beer left and unless he slept for twelve hours, he's not gonna be happy," Ratliff panicked even more.

"Will it help if I walked you to the door?" Ross asked. "N-No.. I can do it," Ratliff assured before looking down. "It'll be okay. But we should go so you're not even later," Ross said. Ratliff nodded before the two cleaned up everything and went to Ross's car.

* * *

Ross tiptoed into his house and shut the door quietly. He pulled off his hood and took off the wig before turning around to be face-to-face with Rydel and Riker.

"What the hell are you doing walking into the house at 2:30 AM in your disguise?" Riker asked angrily.

Ross subtly looked over Riker's shoulder to see Rydel mouth the words "I didn't tell him about you two dating."

"Well Ratliff needed extra studying time because he has a math quiz tomorrow and we hung out after for a little bit and around nineish, we both crashed.. Then when I woke up, I texted him saying I left and came right home," Ross lied.

Riker sighed. "Fine. Just go to bed," Riker grumbled before going up to his room.

"So.. How was the date?" Rydel asked. "Good," Ross shrugged. "Good? That's it?" Rydel asked shocked. Ross nodded.

A smile was beginning to spread across his face, but he tried his hardest to hide it. "You're smiling! Spill," Rydel demanded.

"We may have snuggled a bit," Ross grinned. Rydel smiled. "And.. We may have kissed," Ross smiled. Rydel gasped and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Oh my God!" Rydel whisper-shouted. Ross suddenly remembered he was going to text Ratliff and make sure he was okay and that his dad didn't hurt him.

"I'm going to go to bed," Ross said before going up to his rPom and shutting the door behind him.

He put his wig down on his desk and began to peel off the makeup he had to wear. He threw the makeup in the trash and laid down in his bed and picked up his phone to text Ratliff.

**Hey, babe. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?**

Second after second, Ross found himself worrying more and more. Finally, after five minutes, Ratliff finally responded.

**I'm fine, babe. Don't worry and get some sleep.**

**Okay.. Night. Text me whenever something happens. Doesn't matter what time. Just text me, okay?**

**Okay..**

Ross smiled contently. He could finally sleep and not worry about Ratliff. He put his phone down beside his pillow and laid down. Within seconds, he was asleep.

Ratliff sighed as he applied an ice pack to his lip. He hated lying to him, but he had no choice if he wanted him to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Austin.." he sighed.

* * *

**Bet none of you saw that coming. I didn't either. It just popped in my head.**

**Please review :)**


	11. The Panic Attack

**The Next Day  
**

Ross happily walked through the halls, in search of his boyfriend. He smiled as soon as his eyes came in contact with Ratliff. He made sure no one was around before grabbing Ratliff by the wrist and walking into the janitor's closet.

"Austin, what the hel-" Ross cut him off by gently pressing his lips to Ratliff's. Ratliff groaned in pain before pulling away. "What was th-" Ross cut himself off when he saw a cut on Ratliff's bottom lip.

"Babe... I thought you said he didn't hurt you," Ross frowned. "I'm sorry.." Ratliff frowned in guilt. "Why'd you lie to me?" Ross asked sadly. "I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep if I had told you he punched me in the lip," Ratliff said.

"If this isn't too much of a touchy subject, why does your dad drink a lot?" Ross asked. Ratliff sighed.

"Well when I was nine, my mom died of a heart attack. And when she had the heart attack, she was alone and the neighbor found her on the ground and called the ambulance. But by the time my dad managed to get out of work and to the hospital.. It was too late.. He wasn't there to help. He blamed himself. I know he never said it directly to me, or anyone for the matter. But I know. And my dad doesn't really know how to express his emotions. So he took out his sorrows by drinking so much that he forgets it ever happened," Ratliff frowned.

Ross stared at Ratliff in shock. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Ross sighed. "It's okay," Ratliff assured. "Was this the first time he hit you?" Ross asked.

"No, but it was the first in a while," Ratliff admitted. Ross gently grabbed Ratliff's hand and kissed it gently. "I hate seeing you hurt," Ross frowned. Ratliff looked down.

He always hated when his dad would go into random spurts like this. Sure, his dad drank a lot, but he didn't hurt him a lot. The last time his dad ever got physical was three years ago, and it never hurt this bad.

Ross gently intertwined his hand with Ratliff's, causing Ratliff to look up at him.

"Please don't be afraid to call me if he ever lays another hand on you," Ross said in a serious tone. Seeing Ratliff scared like this just breaks his heart.

"Ratliff.. Don't listen to your dad. You aren't a faggot or a pussy. I know you didn't say anything about it, but I can tell it's still bothering you," Ross said as he slightly tightened his grip on Ratliff's hand.

Ratliff showed a bit of a smile. And that's all Ross needed. He gently kissed Ratliff's temple.

"Thank you, Austin. I don't know what I'd do without you," Ratliff smiled. "You'd be alone and have no one to share your life dreams with except for your thirty cats," Ross grinned, causing Ratliff to chuckle.

"Are we on for studying after school next week? Which may or may not consist of studying," Ross winked, causing Ratliff to playfully roll his eyes. "I have basketball practice but after that I'm free," Ratliff said.

"Ooh.. I may get to see you sweat," Ross winked. Ratliff sighed before playfully rolling his eyes again. "The more jokes you make, the less I'm going to kiss you later," Ratliff smirked, causing Ross to shut up.

* * *

**One Week Later**

To hide the fact that they were dating, Ross decided to hide behind the bleachers in the gym so they could leave school together. It actually wasn't dirty under the bleachers, surprisingly.

"Alright boys, fifteen minute break," the coach called before blowing his whistle. The other players and the couch went into the locker room. Ratliff was at the back of the line, but once the others were all in the locker room, Ratliff turned and ran to the bleachers. He squeezed through the space separating the bleachers and the wall.

"Hey babe," Ratliff greeted. "Hi," Ross smiled. "Enjoying the view?" Ratliff asked. Ross nodded with a grin on his face. "Good," Ratliff winked before pressing his lips to Ross's. Ross pulled away. "Wait, what about your lip?" Ross asked as he motioned to the cut that was still on Ratliff's bottom lip. "It's better, now kiss me," Ratliff panted.

Ross did as he was told and kissed Ratliff passionately. Ratliff kissed back a bit rougher. The seconds turned to minutes as the kiss progressed. Ross was beginning to feel weird about this. Probably because this is the first make out session he's had where he actually feels something with the other person, and not just someone to help him suppress the haunting fact that his first kiss was with the criminal who raped him.

Ratliff knew he was going to have to get out soon so no one would catch him slipping out from behind the bleachers, so he pulled away, which secretly relieved Ross. Not that he didn't want to kiss Ratliff, just the making out felt odd.

"I should probably get back to practice," Ratliff said. Ross frowned but nodded. Ratliff gave Ross one more quick peck kiss and whispered "Plenty more of that to come" and smirked while winking before getting up and squeezing his way through so he could leave the bleachers. Luckily, he came out when no one was around so no one caught him.

* * *

"Alright, I can't look at another math problem today," Ratliff sighed as he threw his textbook on the floor. "Same," Ross agreed before sliding his textbook into his backpack and throwing it on the floor.

"So.." Ratliff said as he got closer. "We never got to.. Finish where we left off," Ratliff smirked. Ross smiled a bit. Ratliff leaned in and pressed his lips to Ross's gently. Ross kissed back as his arms wrapped around Ratliff's neck. Ratliff gently laid Ross down and he was on top of him as the kiss progressed.

Ross was starting to get that weird feeling again, but he pushed it aside because he enjoyed kissing Ratliff.

Ratliff slowly pulled away from Ross's lips and began to leave a trail of kisses down his cheek and chin. He began to suck gently when he got to his neck. Ratliff's arm wrapped around Ross's back, but since the back of his shirt rolled up a bit when Ratliff laid him down, Ratliff's hand was touching his bare back.

Suddenly, an image flashed in Ross's brain. It was of the big black haired and pale skinned man with the piercing grey eyes that threw his exposed body to the floor of the cramped white van and raped him.

Ross's eyes widened once the image left and gasped before pushing Ratliff off. Ratliff furrowed his brows in confusion. "What was that for?" Ratliff asked. Ross couldn't even find his voice. He was finding it hard to breathe. He sat up abruptly. Ratliff's confused expression soon wiped away and a look of concern replaced it.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ratliff asked concerned. Ross was beginning to panic. He was hyperventilating because he could barely breathe and his body was shaking wildly. He felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller as his hyperventilating became louder. Tears began to fall from Ross's eyes. "Austin, breathe," Ratliff gasped nervously.

The image of that man came back and wouldn't go away, which only made Ross scream in fear.

"Austin, it's okay, calm down," Ratliff frowned. He gently embraced Ross as he continued to scream in fear.

After about five minutes, Ross finally managed to breath normally again. Ratliff pulled away slightly so he could look Ross in the eyes. "Are you okay? What was that?" Ratliff asked concerned as he wiped the tears from Ross's eyes away.

"I-I saw him," Ross gasped. "Who?" Ratliff asked. "_Him_," Ross repeated. "Who's _him_?" Ratliff asked.

"The man who raped me," Ross admitted. "Where?" Ratliff asked as stared out his window. "No, he's not outside. I had a flashback of him raping me," Ross admitted. "Ohh.." Ratliff said, now understanding.

"Are you okay now?" Ratliff asked concerned. Ross nodded. "I don't know why I freaked out like that. I'm sorry," Ross apologized. "Austin, there's nothing to apologize for. If I randomly saw the face of someone who raped me, I'd freak out too," Ratliff comforted.

"And if anything, I should apologize, I think I was moving this too fast! and it freaked you out, I'm sorry," Ratliff apologized. "It's okay. You really don't have to apologize," Ross assured.

"So.. What do you want to do?" Ratliff asked. Ross thought of something and smiled. "Is it okay if we cuddle?" Ross asked. Ratliff chuckled. "Of course," Ratliff smiled as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

Ross snuggled into Ratliff's embrace and wrapped his arms around Ratliff's neck. Ratliff smiled as he gently rubbed small circles around the bottom of Ross's spine.

"Austin?" Ratliff spoke up after a while. "Yeah?" Ross asked as he looked up at Ratliff. "I know this is probably too early to say this, but I need to say it," Ratliff said. Now Ross was getting nervous. "What is it, Ell?" Ross asked. Ratliff blushed a bit at how Ross called him Ell. He looked deep into Ross's hazel eyes.

"I-I love you," Ratliff admitted. Ross's eyes widened. "I know it's really early to say that, but ever since I discovered I had feelings for you, I realized that they were always there, I was just too clueless to realize it sooner."

Ross smiled lovingly at the older boy. "I love you, too," Ross said softly. Ross leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Ratliff's. Ratliff smiled as he kissed back. The two slowly pulled away and continued to cuddle on Ratliff's bed.

* * *

"Soo.. How was Ratliff?" Rydel asked excitedly. "Pretty good, but.. I kind of had a panic attack," Ross admitted. "What? Why? What happened?" Rydel asked concerned, her happy face gone in a flash.

"Well.. At Ratliff's practice, during a break, Ratliff snuck under the bleachers with me and.. We sorta made out a bit. And I got this.. Weird feeling in my stomach. But I shrugged it off. Then after we were done studying at Ratliff's house, we made out again. But this time he started to suck down my neck and when he laid me down on his bed, the back of my shirt lifted up. So when his hand touched my back, all I could see was the face of the man who raped me right before he raped me," Ross explained.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, Ross," Rydel frowned before hugging her little brother. Ross hugged back. "It's okay," Ross assured. "You okay now?" Rydel asked as she pulled away. Ross nodded. Now that Rydel was sure Ross was okay, a smile spread across Rydel's face. "What?" Ross asked. "You and Ratliff made out!" she grinned. Ross sighed before playfully rolling his eyes. "Did anything else happen?" Rydel asked.

"Well..." Ross shrugged. "Tell me!" Rydel demanded. "He told me he loves me," Ross grinned. Rydel gasped. "Oh my God!" Rydel gasped. "What'd you say?" she asked. "I love him, too," Ross smiled.

"Aww," Rydel squealed. Ross playfully rolled his eyes before rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Alright, I'll let you get some sleep," Rydel smiled as Ross slowly laid in his bed. Rydel covered him in the bedspread and kissed her sleeping brother's cheek before turning the light off and going into her room.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**This story is already at chapter 11 and I barely have over 30 reviews.. And thanks to the people who reviewed and keep reviewing :) But I would like to have a little more. I hope that didn't make me sound greedy.. But I'm gonna start setting a goal of reviews..**

**_6 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 12!_**


	12. Bye Bye Ratliff's Dad

**Ugh I don't have much left for this story.. :(**

**And I got really interesting question from XFeelXTheXLoveX. And she asked how Rydel knows about Ross being raped.. I already know and I actually thought I already wrote it.. But I didn't. It will be revealed in a later chapter. :)**

**So my mom may or may not have seen me on fanfiction.. I don't know.. But she doesn't know I write them.. **

_Italicized- Nightmare_

* * *

**One Month Later**

_Ratliff angrily marched to Ross's locker. "Is it true?" Ratliff asked angrily. "Is what true?" Ross asked confused as he closed his locker. "Austin, don't play games with me. Or should I say ROSS," Ratliff yelled angrily before pulling off Ross's wig and peeling off his makeup._

_The crowds of people gasped as they circled around the fighting couple. Ross gasped before looking at Ratliff. "Ell, I-"_

_"Just save it you lying, ego maniac asshole!" Ratliff growled before slapping Ross across the face. Ross fell to the ground and held his cheek as Ratliff stormed off._

_He never meant to hurt him._

* * *

Ross jolted awake and saw he was covered in sweat. He wiped his arm across his face to wipe the sweat off his face.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. Who would be calling him at this hour? It was one o'clock AM.

He put his glasses on so he could read his phone.

Unknown number.

Usually, Ross doesn't answer these, but this time he felt like he needed to. He tapped the answer call icon and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Ross asked nervously.

"Hello," an unfamiliar voice responded. Figuring it was just a computerized telemarketer, Ross rolled his eyes and was about to hang up, when she said something that grabbed his attention and made him stop short.

"Is this.. Austin Moon?"

Ross's heart began to beat five times faster. "Y-Yes," he said nervously. "I'm sorry to call you at such a late hour, but you were a person of contact to Mr. Ellington Ratliff," she apologized.

"Is he alright?" Ross asked nervously. "Umm.. He was being abused and the abuser had a gun at the scene," the woman explained, her voice starting to get hoarse. "Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me," Ross gulped.

"Mr. Ratliff was shot in the abdomen," she sighed.

Ross couldn't hold in and he screamed "NOO!" at the top of his lungs. "Mr. Moon, relax. How soon can you get here?" she asked. "Thirty minutes," Ross assured. "Okay," the woman said before hanging up.

Ross had tears falling down his cheeks as he jumped out of bed and threw off his tank top and pants. Funny how he woke up from a nightmare, but he awoke to an even more horrible living nightmare..

Suddenly, the door opened and the light turned on. Ross looked over and saw his family all at the door.

"Ross Shor Lynch, it's one o'clock in the morning. There is no need to scream," Mark said angrily.

Stormie, Rydel and Rocky were the first to notice the tears in Ross's eyes. "Alright, everyone out," Rydel ordered. "Except mom and Rocky," she added. Mark, Riker and Ryland walked out and shut the door behind them as Rocky, Rydel and Stormie sat down on Ross's bed.

Stormie made space between her and Rydel and Ross sat down as the tears fell faster. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Stormie asked as she held her halfway naked, sobbing son in her arms.

"R-Ratliff," Ross sobbed unclearly. "What dear?" Stormie asked softly. Rydel heard it perfectly. "What about Ratliff?" Rydel asked concerned.

"R-Ratliff... Shot," Ross sobbed hysterically. Rydel's eyes widened. Stormie looked at her in confusion, still not being able to understand her hysterical son.

Ross broke away and got up to get dressed. "Ross.. I think you need to tell mom," Rocky suggested. Since Rocky knew about Ross's crush on Ratliff, Ross told him that they were together.

"Tell me what?" Stormie asked. "Ross Shor Lynch, what's going on?" Stormie asked. "I-I'm dating Ratliff," Ross admitted. Stormie's eyes widened. "That's great honey, but I don't understand why you're crying," Stormie congratulated.

"I'm crying because his drunkard dad fucking shot him and he's in the hospital!" Ross nearly screamed before collapsing to the floor sobbing. Stormie gasped before consoling her heartbroken son.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Stormie consoled. "N-No it's not! What if he's dead?" Ross sobbed. Stormie sighed. "Honey get dressed and Rydel and I will help you get the disguise on fast," Stormie whispered. Ross nodded and sniffled before standing up and getting changed.

Rydel and Stormie helped Ross with the makeup and Rocky helped with the wig, nobody daring to say a word.

* * *

Ross bolted through the hospital doors and to the front desk. "Can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked. "I'm here for Ellington Ratliff," Ross croaked. His voice was so hoarse from crying so hard at his house and the drive to the hospital.

"I can't give out information unless you're related," the woman said. "But I was the person of contact," Ross said in distress. "But you still aren't related," the woman reminded. "BUT I'M HIS BOYFRIEND!" Ross yelled angrily.

"Ohh.." the woman said, now sounding like she had a bit of a chip on her shoulder. "Well then.. Mr. Ratliff is currently undergoing surgery and I'll have his doctor come for you when he's allowed visitors," the woman assured.

"Thank you," Ross sighed as he turned and sat down at the waiting area. He sat down and rubbed his temples in distress.

Why didn't he call him? How did he let this happen? So many questions filled Ross's brain.

* * *

The doctor came out into the waiting room and to the same woman at the desk. "Where's Mr. Ratliff's domestic partner?" he asked. The woman pointed to Ross who was curled up in the chair asleep.

The doctor slowly approached the sleeping boy. "Mr. Moon," the doctor said as he gently shook Ross. Ross jolted awake and looked at the doctor. "Is he okay?" Ross asked.

"Well we managed to retrieve the bullet from his abdomen. Luckily, it didn't make it in far, but he's still under anesthesia," the doctor explained.

"C-Can I see him?" Ross asked. The doctor nodded. "He's in 183," the doctor informed. Ross nodded and was about to walk away, but he ran back to the doctor. "Do you know what happened to his father? He was the man who shot him," Ross asked. "He was taken by cops when the ambulance got there," the doctor informed. Ross sighed of relief before going down the hallway.

* * *

Ross nearly fainted when he caught sight if his bruised boyfriend. "My God," Ross gasped softly.

Ratliff had a swollen black eye and claw marks on his face. God only knows what's hidden under that hospital nightgown. The bullet scar definitely, but there could be, and probably were, bruises, scratches and scars underneath there.

"Ell," Ross croaked.

Ross slowly approached the bed and gently held Ratliff's hand. He brought his hand to his lips and gently kissed it before letting it go slowly.

Ross sighed and sat down on the chair on the other side of the room.

* * *

Forty five minutes had passed and Ratliff was still under, but it was beginning to wear off. He could hear soft, echoey, muffled sobs.

Ratliff furrowed his brows a bit as his eyes slowly fell open. The sobs were no longer echoey and they were a little louder, but not by much. He slowly looked up and he saw directly across the room was Ross sobbing softly. His face was buried in his hands and his glasses rested on the table.

"B-Baby.." Ratliff croaked hoarsely. Ross lifted his head up immediately and saw Ratliff weakly frowning. "Ellington," Ross gasped happily as he grabbed his glasses and slid them on while he ran to Ratliff's bedside.

"Thank God you're okay," Ross cried as he wrapped his arms around Ratliff. Ratliff hugged back.

Ross pulled away and looked at Ratliff. "Why didn't you call me?" Ross asked upset. "Because.. I-It all happened so fast. He just csme in my room and attacked me. Once he was done beating me, he just pulled out the gun and fired. I was going to wait until it was over to call you, b-but I couldn't because.. Well.. Y-You know.." Ratliff explained weakly. Ross nodded, now understanding why he didn't call.

"I-I love you so much.. Please don't ever forget that, ever ever ever," Ross sniffed, still slightly crying. Ratliff hated seeing Ross cry. It was like watching a puppy getting hit by a car.

"I love you, too," Ratliff said weakly. "B-Baby please stop crying.. I'm going to be okay," Ratliff assured. "I-I know.. But I thought I was going to lose you. And I'm just so happy to be able to hear you and see your gorgeous eyes staring at me," Ross sighed.

"That just sounded like a sappy romance movie quote," Ratliff teased. "Oh please, if the roles were reversed, you'd probably say something ten times cheesier," Ross reminded. "No I- Okay.. Fine, I'll give you that," Ratliff sighed weakly.

"Get some rest, babe. You need it," Ross whispered. "B-But I'm not tired," Ratliff lied weakly before yawning. "Sure.. Just get some rest," Ross whispered. Ratliff's eyes slowly closed and he fell instantly asleep.

"Night, babe," Ross whispered before sitting on the chair again and fell asleep.

* * *

Ross jolted awake from another nightmare. Two nightmares and one living nigntmare all in one night. This was too much for Ross.

Ratliff was already awake and saw Ross fidgeting in his sleep. Ratliff wished he had the strength to get out of bed and comfort his boyfriend.

"Austin, are you alright?" Ratliff asked. Ross nodded. He wanted to be able to express to Ratliff about his reoccurring nightmares, but they all involve Ratliff finding out about Ross's identity.

Ratliff didn't want to force it out of him, partly because he had no energy to. "Here.." Ratliff whispered as he moved over slightly. "Sleep here," Ratliff smiled as he patted the empty space on the bed.

"Y-You sure?" Ross asked. Ratliff nodded. Ross got up and trudged to the bed, considering his legs were still asleep. He laid down next to Ratliff before pulling off his glasses and placing them on the end table next to him. Ross went to engulf his boyfriend in his arms, but Ratliff beat him to it and Ross was securely wrapped in his arms.

"But you're the hurt one," Ross whispered. "I know. But I love holding you in my arms," Ratliff smiled. Ross blushed. "Does this hurt?" Ross asked before gently placing his arm on Ratliff's lower chest. "No. Babe, the bullet is on the lower right side of my stomach. And you're on the left of me. Trust me, you won't hurt me," Ratliff whispered.

"Okay," Ross responded. "Night," Ross smiled as he snuggled into his embrace. "Night. I love you," Ratliff whispered. "I love you, too," Ross whispered before the two sank into sleep.

* * *

**This was a filler so the story can go on longer. Please expect a few fillers coming up because I need to make this story longer.**

**_6 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR CHAPTER 13!_**


	13. Riker and Ryland Find Out

**One Week Later**

Ross went to Ratliff's house to get a few clothes for Ratliff four days ago while Ratliff was still in the hospital. But when he got there. There was a red piece of paper taped to the door and in huge black bold wording, the paper said..

**EVICTION NOTICE**

**You have failed to pay your rent for five months straight. Either pay up or get out! You have until November 1st, 2014 to gather your belongings or pay the missing rent.**

Ross knew that even if he helped cover the missing five months, Ratliff wouldn't have enough for the upcoming months. Ross went inside and got all of Ratliff's belongings and a few pictures before anyone could take it all away.

And ever since then, Ross had been searching for an apartment for Ratliff.

Currently, Ross was "getting errands done" as far as Ratliff knows. But in reality, Ross was with a real estate woman trying to find Ratliff a cheap but clean apartment, but he went as Ross to find it and explained to the real estate agent about his other identity, and she swore not to tell Ratliff or anyone else. He just didn't want a financial issue to occur if he signed as Austin Moon since there really is no Austin Moon.

"Okay, your partner is all set to move in whenever he's released from the hospital," the woman said. "Great, thank you," Ross smiled as she handed him four house keys, gathered her things and left.

As she left, a moving van came with Ratliff's bed and dresser. Ross noticed that Ratliff's living room and kitchen sets were a little.. Used. So he decided to find really good furniture on sale. As well as Ratliff's same dresser and bed from the old house, there was a brand new red leather couch and love seat, a silver kitchen table with four matching chairs, two Vizio flat screen TVs and a stainless steal fridge and freezer set with built in water and ice dispensers.

Ross and the movers spent three hours unloading everything and setting it all up, and Ross spent an extra hour and a half unloading the clothes, towels, blankets, pictures, etc. so it would be perfect for Ratliff.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Ell.. Wake up so I can take you home."

Ratliff's eyes slowly fell open and he saw Ross smiling at him. "Wh-What?" Ratliff mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "The doctor said you're all set to leave. C'mon, I have a surprise for you," Ross smiled.

"But I don't like surprises," Ratliff groaned as he slowly sat up, with his boyfriend's help, of course. "Trust me, you'll like it," Ross assured. "That's what everyone says," Ratliff pouted. Ross chuckled. "But none of them were your incredibly sexy boyfriend," Ross winked. "True," Ratliff shrugged.

* * *

"So where's my surprise?" Ratliff asked as Ross turned onto a somewhat familiar road. "We're almost there, don't worry," Ross assured.

Ross turned into the parking lot, right next to Ratliff's car in fact. "Austin, why are we at Las Angeles Apartments and why is my car here?" Ratliff asked.

Ross just looked at him for a moment. Ratliff's eyes widened after a beat. "Austin Moon, did you do what I think you did because if you did, I s-" Ross cut him off and handed him three of the four house keys he received from the real estate woman.

"But how did you afford this?!" Ratliff asked in shock. "I'm not saying this to brag, but my parents are kind of millionaires," Ross blushed. He didn't want to draw attention to the fact that he was rich. Partly because he didn't want anyone to connect the dots to who he really is, but mostly because he didn't want to be treated as a rich kid.

"Why did you get me a new apartment? Not that I don't like it, but why?" Ratliff asked. "Well I went to your house to get some clothes for you, but there was an eviction notice on your door. Apparently, your dad hasn't paid the rent in five months," Ross explained. "And I would've paid the five months off so you wouldn't be evicted, but I remember one time you said that you had a peek at the rent prices and you couldn't afford it, so I decided to get you an apartment in your price range," Ross added.

"Austin thank you so much," Ratliff smiled as he pressed his lips to Ross's. Ross kissed back and the two of them pulled away slowly. "Let's go see your new apartment," Ross smiled.

* * *

Ross helped Ratliff into the apartment slowly so he wouldn't hurt him. Ratliff's eyes widened as he saw everything. "You bought me furniture, too?" Ratliff gasped. Ross smiled and nodded.

"Babe, you didn't have to do that for me," Ratliff scolded. "I didn't have to. I _wanted_ to," Ross reminded.

"I love you so much," Ratliff smiled. "I love you, too," Ross smiled as he continued to guide Ratliff to his room.

* * *

Ross and Ratliff had spent the last two hours cuddling on Ratliff's bed. "I feel so much better now," Ross finally spoke up after the long silence. "Why is that?" Ratliff asked. "Because I used to worry half the night that you were hurt and I wasn't there to help you," Ross admitted. "Really?" Ratliff asked saddened. He hated worrying Ross. That's why he never told him that he had gotten abused in the past. Before this past month, he hadn't been hurt in years. Ratliff knew that if he told him, Ross wouldn't trust that he wouldn't hurt him again, and Ratliff's so glad he didn't tell him beforehand.

Ross nodded. "But now I don't have to worry.. You're right here.. You're safe. And that's all I need to know," Ross smiled as he admired Ratliff's face.

This time six days ago, he thought he was going to lose him. He feels so blessed to be able to feel Ratliff's heartbeat when he rests his head against Ratliff's chest.

After a while, Ross was starting to drift off in Ratliff's arms. Ratliff smiled as he pulled the covers up a bit. Ross snuggled into Ratliff's embrace as he was falling closer into slumber. He was almost fully asleep when..

**_RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG_**

Ross jolted awake to the sound of his phone ringing. Ratliff frowned as Ross sleepily tried to read his phone. "I'll be back," Ross mumbled as he went into the other room and answered it.

"What do you need, Riker?" Ross yawned. "Ross, you haven't been around for a week. We need to rehearse for the gig next week!" Riker said in frustration.

Ross clenched his fists angrily. "Riker I'll practice tomorrow," Ross gritted his teeth. "You said that yesterday, now I want you home!" Riker demanded. "Fine!" Ross yelled in frustration before angrily hanging up the phone.

Ross went back into Ratliff's room. "I gotta head home, my mom wants to spend time with me because I haven't been home," Ross lied. God he already hated lying to Ratliff anyway, he especially hated lying to Ratliff while he's in this condition.

"Okay," Ratliff frowned. "But if anything happens, like you fall trying to limp to the kitchen or you feel pain, please call me," Ross pleaded. "Austin, I'll be fine," Ratliff assured. "Whenever you say you'll be fine, something happens to you. Look at what happened last time," Ross reminded as he motioned to Ratliff's side.

"Promise me you'll call me, okay?" Ross said. "I promise," Ratliff promised. "I still don't fully believe it," Ross sighed. Ratliff sighed as well. _This must've really shaken him up _was all Ratliff could think.

Ross leaned in and passionately kissed Ratliff. Ratliff leaned in and kissed back as Ross's hands gently held Ratliff's hips.

"Promise me," Ross panted. "I promise," Ratliff promised. Ross slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked Ratliff in the eyes. "Okay, I believe you now," Ross smiled. Ratliff grinned before gently kissing his cheek.

"I'll be back later, though," Ross assured. "Okay. I'll be here," Ratliff smiled. "I love you," Ross whispered. "I love you, too," Ratliff whispered before gently kissing Ross's cheek.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here," Ross said in a hurry as he walked into the garage and grabbed his guitar. "Aren't you gonna take off your disguise?" Riker asked. Ross shook his head. "No because as soon as this is over, I'm going right back to Ratliff's," Ross responded.

Riker rolled his eyes "Of course," he said in irritation. That just pissed Ross right off. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ross asked, slightly offended. "You always go there. It seems like you care more about him than you do about the band," Riker said angrily.

Ryland, Rydel and Rocky just watched as they fought. Rocky and Rydel gave Ross a sympathetic look since they know what's going on with him.

Ross felt offended. "Not true!" Ross scoffed. "Oh really? You've spent the last week at his house," Riker reminded.

Ross was livid now. He knew Riker didn't know that Ratliff got shot and all that but that still pushed him over the edge. "Not true! I've been helping him get an apartment because he got evicted from his house and spending every other second of my free time with him at the hospital because his asshole father shot him!" Ross screamed in fury.

Riker's eyes widened as tears of anger and sadness fell from Ross's eyes. Riker timidly opened his arms for a hug. "Ross, I'm sor-"

"Save it," Ross sniffled as he put his guitar down and walked out.

Rydel sighed before leaving her station behind the keyboard and facing her other three brothers.

"Guys.. Can we all just go easy on Ross? He's gone through so much more than you guys know," Rydel said, but immediately wished she hadn't.

"What do you mean?" Ryland and Riker asked concerned. At this point, they were all standing in a semi circle facing Rydel.

"I-I can't say.." Rydel stuttered. "Rydel, this is serious. You need to tell us. What happened to him?" Riker asked in a serious tone.

"Okay. But before I do. I'm going to say one thing isn't that serious and the other one is extremely serious. Rocky and mom know the non-serious one," Rydel explained. "Okay.. So what is it?" Ryland asked concerned.

"And you have to promise not to flip out on me or especially Ross and don't tell mom and dad because that'll be too much for Ross to handle," Rydel said. "We promise," the boys promised.

Rydel sighed. "Okay.. The non-serious one.. Ross and Ratliff are dating," Rydel admitted. Riker and Ryland were stunned. They were fine with it, they were just surprised.

"Now the serious one?" Riker asked nervously.

"Remember that concert in London on the last stop of the tour we ended in July?" Rydel asked. "What about it?" Ryland asked.

"When Ross was outside waiting for us, a man.. H-He.." Rydel couldn't even finish it because of the nervous stares she was receiving from her other brothers. Rydel broke down crying at the memory of that night.

"Rydel, shh.. It's okay," Riker soothed. She slowly managed to compose herself, but the tears still wouldn't subside. But she could at least talk and people would understand her, which is all she needed.

"A man what?" Riker asked softly, so she could continue where she left off. She gulped nervously and took a deep breath.

"A man knocked him unconscious and brought him to his van and.. Raped him," Rydel admitted.

The boys' eyes widened and they gasped. Riker felt like the most horrible person in the world. And the worst brother.

"Was that the scar I saw on his hip one time when he had his shirt off?" Ryland asked. Rydel nodded.

"I need to talk to him," Riker croaked as he ran to find his brother.

* * *

Ross slammed his door closed as the tears fell rapidly. He hated being so vulnerable, but he couldn't help it. The man who raped him took away all of Ross's confidence in anything non-music related. Sure, he was slowly gaining it back but it still wasn't anywhere near where it was.

Ross laid on his bed and curled into a ball as the tears fell. He hated everything right now.

Riker came into Ross's room and saw him crying. Riker's heart broke. He's never seen his brother so broken in his entire life.

Riker laid down beside Ross and just hugged him. Ross lifted his head and stared at Riker in shock. "Ross.. I-I'm so sorry for being a heartless brother to you these last few months," Riker apologized.

"It's okay," Ross croaked. "Ross.. Why didn't you tell us what happened in London?" Riker asked.

Ross's eyes widened. "Y-You found out?" Ross asked in shock. Riker nodded. "Why did Rydel tell?! I told her n-" "Ross.. Calm down, we kind of forced it out of her," Riker cut him off. Ross sighed before nodding.

Riker gently lifted up Ross's shirt a bit and saw a medium sized scar on his hip. Riker gently placed his finger on it and felt it.

"What did he do to leave this scar?" Riker asked. Ross's eyes widened. He was hoping no one asked about it. Even Rydel doesn't know.

Or so he thinks..

Little did Ross know, when Ross fell to the pavement after being hit over the head, he accidentally butt dialed Rydel, and she heard everything.

"Uhh.. I don't feel comfortable answering that," Ross said nervously. Riker nodded before dropping the subject.

"I love you, Ross," Riker said before hugging his brother gently. Ross hugged back. "I love you, too," Ross smiled.

* * *

Ross opened the door and walked into Ratliff's apartment, only to find Ratliff was making himself a cup of tea.

"Baby, how many times have you gotten up?" Ross asked concerned as he rushed to his boyfriend. "Just this once. I'm fine," Ratliff assured.

"Go lay down, I can do this," Ross said. Ratliff frowned. "Austin, are you okay?" Ratliff asked. Ross furrowed his brows in confusion. "I'm fine," Ross assured. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Ross asked.

"Austin I know that you don't have a bullet scar on your stomach, but I can tell you're not physically okay. I barely see you sleep, and when I do, you wake up like two hours later screaming from a nightmare and you're up for another three hours after that. You're pushing yourself too hard, babe," Ratliff frowned.

"Ratliff, I'm fine," Ross assured again. "Austin, you have bags under your eyes. You never used to have bags under your eyes," Ratliff frowned.

"Ratliff-" "Please Austin, once my tea is done, we're gonna lay down and I'll get you to sleep," Ratliff ordered.

"But I-" "No buts, you're going to sleep if it's the last thing I ever do," Ratliff cut off. "Fine.." Ross grumbled.

* * *

Ross slid off his shoes and hoodie before laying down in Ratliff's bed. Ratliff got in on the other side and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I love you," Ratliff whispered. "Sure.." Ross grumbled, still unhappy about this.

It took almost an hour of motivation, but Ratliff finally managed to get Ross to sleep. Ratliff wasn't asleep long after Ross, either.

But Ross was about to have the worst nightmare yet...

* * *

**LEAVING YOU OFF AT A CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahaha! ;)**

**_6 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR CHAPTER 14!_**


	14. Nightmares

**I'm surprised no one guessed what this nightmare was..**

_Italics- Nightmare** Bold/Italicized- Texts or thoughts in nightmare Bold: Text outside of nightmare**_

**WARNING: Rated M!**

* * *

_"Thank you, London!"_

_All of R5 either put their guitars down on stands or stepped away from their instruments as they ran to center stage. The sound crew was playing the studio version of "Loud" as they all got in place._

_They all got in a straight line. If you were facing the stage, the order was Ryland, Rocky, Ross, Riker and Rydel. They all grabbed hands as the crowd cheered as they took their final bow._

_The lights went out and the band walked backstage quietly as the audience got up from their seats and began to disperse from the arena._

_"That show was probably the best way to end tour," Ross grinned as he took off his ear piece. "Agreed!" Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland agreed as they took off their ear pieces._

_Erin walked into the dressing room and smiled. "Amazing finale to the tour! You should all be very proud of yourselves," Erin congratulated._

_"Thanks," Rydel smiled._

* * *

_Hours passed as the band and crew were striking the stage of their equipment. Moving heavy equipment and a heated room don't mix well after a while. "Guys, I'll be back, I really need some air," Ross panted as he put his guitar in it's case and wiped the shiny sweat off his forehead._

_"Okay," Riker said. Ross grabbed his phone off the table and walked outside._

_Ross sighed of relief as he felt the cool air against his sweaty skin. He closed the door and leaned against the brick wall of the building._

_After a moment, he got a text from Riker._

**_We're pretty much done. We'll meet you out there in about 20 mins_**

_Ross responded to the text and put his phone in his hoodie pocket. He continued to stand in the same spot and just began to hum to himself. _

_After a few minutes, Ross noticed a tall, large figure in the distance. He squinted his eyes and saw from the streetlight that it was a man. _

_But he was staring in Ross's direction._

_After a moment of watching the man staring at him, Ross felt nervous. He didn't like the way the man was staring at him. _

_Ross turned around to go back inside the building. He turned the knob, but.._

_The door was locked._

_"Fucking great," Ross muttered to himself. "Guys! Open up!" Ross yelled as he banged on the door. After a moment, he turned his head and saw the man walking towards him. Ross gulped before turning and running away. _

_He could hear the heavy man's footsteps picking up speed. Ross ran as fast as his legs could carry him._

_But it wasn't enough.._

_After a few moments or running, Ross heard the sound of a metal object hitting him in the head and he fell to the ground. The last thing he felt was the feeling of his body hitting the pavement as everything faded to black._

* * *

_Ross groaned as he felt the horrible pain in his head returning as he slowly slipped out of his unconscious state. Once his eyes finally managed to open, everything was dizzily blurry. Everything seemed hazy._

_Ross's concussed brain thought for a few moments on his background, just to make sure he was somewhat okay._

_**My name is Ross Shor Lynch, I'm eighteen years old and I'm originally from Colorado. I am the second youngest child in our family and our family band R5. My parents are Stormie and Mark Lynch and I have three brothers and one sister.**_

_That seemed to be enough information to remember about him for now. But he still had no idea where he is. His eyes finally adjusted and he saw that he was in a parked, unfamiliar van._

_Suddenly, a curtain that divided the van opened and a heavy, pale man came through the curtain. Ross's eyes widened when he discovered the man was fully unclothed._

_"Good, you're awake," he smirked. The way he said that made Ross feel nauseous. He opened his mouth to speak, but he discovered that his mouth was duct taped shut._

_Ross felt an uncomfortable breeze. He looked down to find he was unclothed as well and his hands were duct taped together. Ross screamed loudly, but due to the tape, it came out pretty soft._

_The man stood Ross up and ripped off the tape over his mouth. Before Ross could yelp in pain, the man's rough lips smothered Ross's. Ross's eyes widened and he tried his hardest to break free. The man had him roughly pinned to the wall so he couldn't get away._

_After a while, the man pulled away from Ross's lips and he leaned in to suck on Ross's neck roughly, but Ross used all of his strength to shove him into the side if the van. Once he was finally out of his grip, he ran to the back doors._

_"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! I'M BEING SEXUALLY ASSAULTED!" Ross screamed as loud as he possibly could as he whacked the window with his taped hands. __He wished desperately that someone could hear his pleads for help._

_The man glared at Ross. His piercing grey eyes frightened Ross. His entire persona was just sickening, but there was something about his eyes that sent a numbing chill down Ross's spine._

_"You're going to wish you didn't do that," the man grumbled. The man quickly grabbed Ross's belt that was in a pile with his clothes that he was stripped of in his unconscious state._

_Ross tried to run, but there was nowhere to go. The man roughly shoved Ross to the floor. Ross cradled into a ball and began to shake in fear. The man raised his hand that held Ross's belt, and..._

**WHIP!**

**WHIP!**

**WHIP!**

**WHIP!**

**WHIP!**

_The man had whipped him four times in his left hip and the last whip was right across his face. Ross was now crying in pain. _

_"THAT'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO RUN AWAY YOU FUCKING PUSSY!" the man screamed in Ross's face. Ross was crying even harder. He felt as if the van was becoming smaller and smaller as his anxiety grew more and more._

_He then felt the pain of a blade against his back. Ross screamed in pain as he felt the blade against him. The man smirked evilly as he carved Ross's back with the blade. Once he was done, he admired what he had carved._

Gay ass faggot

_Once the cuts finally finished bleeding, Ross had no warning before he felt two fingers roughly jab in and out of his opening. Ross moaned in agony as the man repeated the action over and over._

_Once that was done, the man roughly placed his hands on Ross's shoulders and pushed them against the floor. Ross groaned in pain as the man did that. Ross panicked because he knew what was next. He would try and break away but all of the physical abuse was making it harder to fight back. It hurt almost as bad to fight back than it did to endure the traumatizing event._

_Without warning, the man's filthy, hardened cock jammed inside of Ross's opening. Ross yelled in agony as he clenched his fists. _

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN, YOU FAG!" the man screamed. Ross gulped as he held back his tears._

_Thrust after thrust, Ross felt the last of his innocence shatter. Everything he was just felt like it crumbled in an instant. _

_He felt ashamed for who he was._

_The last little speck of innocence he felt washed away when the man sucked roughly on his cock. That was the last of the Ross Lynch everyone knew and loved._

Cheerful

Carefree

Happy...

_That was all of the former character traits that defined Ross Shor Lynch._

_He felt the man's mouth finally release his cock and the man slipped on his clothes._

_Ross could hear the sound of the van doors open, but he was knocked unconscious by being whipped in the face with the belt he was whipped with earlier before he could see who his savior was._

* * *

Ross screamed as he jolted awake from what once was his living nightmare. Ratliff was staring at him in concern. Ross's body was shaking as he buried his face in his hands to try and silence his terrified sobs.

"Shhh... Austin. It's okay. You're safe now. I'm right here," Ratliff assured as he cradled his broken boyfriend in his arms.

"I'm scared," Ross croaked. "I know.. It's okay," Ratliff comforted.

Ratliff wasn't going to tell Ross, but when Ross has nightmares, he talks in his sleep. Ratliff could tell by just a few words that Ross said in his sleep that he was remembering the sick man who stole Ross's virginity.

"Austin.. It's all over. That man is in a completely different continent than you now. He's not going to hurt you again," Ratliff consoled.

From the way Ross was turned, his shirt was lifted up a bit and Ratliff saw a scar on Ross's left hip. Because Ratliff has been abused, he knows exactly what that scar is.

Ross was whipped with a belt.

Ratliff let a few tears fall without Ross noticing. He loathes the man who managed to break Ross like this.

Ross lifted his head and saw a tear fall from Ratliff's eye. Ross felt incredibly guilty. He wiped the tear away with his thumb. Ratliff looked down at Ross. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Ross frowned.

"You didn't," Ratliff assured. "The man that managed to break you like this made me cry," Ratliff added.

Ross snuggled into Ratliff's embrace as his watery eyes drooped closed.

Ratliff sighed and half smiled, being happy he managed to help him sleep. Ratliff slowly laid down and dozed off.

* * *

_Rydel and Erin were going through the last of the fashion choices for the band's next photo shoot, which was in a week, while the other brothers were loading the last of the stuff onto the bus._

_Just as they were about to join the boys, Rydel's phone rang. She and Erin stayed in the small room as Rydel answered her phone._

_"Ross, what do you need?" Rydel answered. There was silence. "Ross?" Rydel asked confused. _

_She listened for a few minutes, but there was nothing._

_Rydel was about to hang up the phone, but a sound caught her attention and stopped her._

_It was the sound of a van door opening. _

_Rydel's curiosity grew and she kept quiet and listened to the other line. "What's wro-" "Shh!" Rydel cut off._

_She heard the sound of Ross hitting the floor of the vehicle he was put into. This wasn't sitting well with Rydel._

_"Ross, can you hear me?" Rydel asked concerned. _

_Silence took over and every now and then she'd hear the sound of clothes being taken off. Rydel furrowed her brows in thought as she tried to guess what Ross was doing._

_After a long while, she heard Ross groan. She didn't like the sound one bit. He sounded in pain. A lot of pain._

_She felt her heart skip a beat when an unfamiliar voice piped up with "Good. You're awake." The tone of his voice made her nearly shiver in discomfort._

_The other line went silent again, until finally she heard the sound of a muffled scream that belonged to her little brother. _

_Rydel had no idea what was going on on the other line, but she had a strong feeling it wasn't good. She grabbed Erin's wrist and ran out of the building while her phone was held by her shoulder._

* * *

_Rydel and Erin were currently outside and trying to look for a clue to see where Ross had gone. She had her phone on speaker so she and Erin would be able to hear what was happening on the other line._

_They heard the sound of someone hitting what Rydel was going to assume was a wall and running._

_They began to hear the sound of someone banging on a window. What they heard next was probably the most nerve wracking sentence Rydel has ever heard in her life.._

_"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! I'M BEING SEXUALLY ASSAULTED!" _

_Rydel and Erin stopped in their tracks and had to process what just came out of Ross's mouth. "No.." Rydel croaked after the brief moment of silence. Tears were beginning to spill out of her eyes in an instant. "Rydel, calm down. We need to find him, c'mon," Erin said nervously as she guided Rydel down the alleyway._

* * *

_"You're going to wish you didn't do that," the unfamiliar, scruffy voice grumbled. Rydel and Erin stared at the phone as the dramatic silence progressed. Rydel's heart was lodged into her throat when she heard.._

**WHIP!**

**WHIP!**

**WHIP!**

**WHIP!**

**WHIP!**

_"Ross, no!" Rydel yelled in fear. She could hear the sound of her brother crying in pain. "THAT'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO RUN AWAY YOU FUCKING PUSSY!" the man screamed. __Whoever is hurting Ross was going to pay. She could hear Ross crying even harder._

_Erin gasped in shock. No one should ever have to endure that torture._

* * *

_Rydel and Erin saw a white van parked in the dark alleyway. But the weird thing was.._

_It was rocking back and forth slowly._

_Rydel and Erin both had a suspicion that Ross and the mystery man were in that van. They ran as fast as they could to the van and opened the back door. Rydel gasped as she saw the pale man whip Ross across the face, knocking him unconscious. _

_Erin had sneaked to the other side of the van to call the cops while Rydel dealt with the rapist._

_"How DARE you hurt my brother!" Rydel screamed as she got in the van. She saw the frying pan that the man used to make Ross unconscious on a seat. She quickly grabbed it and knocked the man unconscious before he could do anything._

_Erin came around and she and Rydel for into the van and knelt beside Ross. Rydel had tears falling from her face as she and Erin carefully dressed him._

_Once he was clothed, the cops and the ambulance came. The van doors opened and two officers guided the unconscious man to the car and two paramedics helped Ross onto a gurney._

* * *

_Ross's eyes slowly fell open and he saw he wasn't_ _in the van anymore, but a clean, white hospital room. He weakly looked over to see Rydel sobbing in Erin's arms and tears slowly falling from Erin's eyes._

_His body was in excruciating pain. Every slight movement hurt him. "D-Don't.. C-C-Cry," Ross stuttered weakly._

_Rydel pulled away from the hug and they both stared at Ross happily. "Ross, you're awake!" Rydel gasped as she ran to him and gently embraced him. _

_"Ross.. The doctor said you luckily didn't fracture or break anything, but you did get pretty bruised. And he said you definitely have a concussion," Rydel explained. Ross nodded once and hissed in pain._

_"Look.. I know you aren't ready to tell the guys or mom and dad about this, so I called mom and said that we were feeling homesick and we didn't want to stay in London for the two weeks that we had planned. So she agreed that we could take the private jet whenever we wanted so I said we'd crash at a hotel near the airport for a night or two and then we'd head home," Rydel explained as she motioned to her and Ross's luggage._

_"Thank you, Rydel," Ross smiled. "You're welcome," Rydel smiled. Ross thought for a moment and realized that Rydel and Erin weren't around when the incident happened, but they know it happened. _

_"W-Wait.. You guys w-weren't there when I got r-raped.. How do y-you know about i-it?" Ross stuttered. "Well I'm assuming you were knocked unconscious to be kidnapped and raped, so when you landed on the ground, your phone called me and I heard everything while I was with Erin," Rydel explained. _

_Ross understood now. "R-Rydel.. I'm sorry I s-scared you.." Ross apologized. "You have NOTHING to apologize for.. You didn't see any of this coming," Rydel whispered. Ross frowned._

_"I love you, Ross," Rydel assured. "I love you, too."_

* * *

Rydel's fell open and she realized it was all just a flashback from London. She frowned as she wiped some escaping tears from her eyes.

Rydel saw it was morning and decided to text Ross..

**Hi.. Ross, I know this is really random, but you're such a brave baby brother and I am so thankful to be your sister.. I love you..**

* * *

Ross hears his phone vibrate since he was already waking up a bit. He reached over to his phone and read Rydel's text. A smile spread across his face as he typed back.

**I'm thankful to have you as my big sister. I don't know if I'd be here right now without you. I love you, too.. **

* * *

**Because it seems to take forever to reach 6 reviews, I'm bringing the goal down a bit.. **

**_4 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR CHAPTER 15!_**


	15. Leaving for Tour

**One Month Later**

One month had passed since Ratliff had gotten shot and Ross bought him the new apartment and everything seemed to be back on track. Ratliff was recovered for the most part, but his basketball coach wanted him on rest until the next season just to be safe. Ross hasn't had a nightmare or panic attack since he slept at Ratliff's and had the nightmare of the night he got raped.

"Alright, I'm ready to rehearse," Ross said as he walked in the garage and took a sip of his water from his water bottle. "Good, you're right on time.." Riker said.

"Alright, everyone.. Quick band meeting before we start," Riker said as the other Lynch kids faced him. "Okay.. Since we haven't gotten to do a tour since summer, Dad and I decided to take this as an opportunity to book a tour throughout Ross's two month long holiday break," Riker informed.

Ross frowned a bit, knowing he won't be able to spend Thanksgiving or Christmas with Ratliff.. He probably won't even be able to spend his birthday with Ratliff. But he knew that he hasn't been fully there at gigs, rehearsals, interviews, etc. since July. But Ross does have his reasons. And he knew this was his time to get serious with the band again.

But what was he going to say to Ratliff?

* * *

Ross and Ratliff were currently sitting on Ratliff's couch watching TV. Ross has known about the tour for three days now and he still hasn't been able to tell Ratliff that he won't be home for the holidays. (A/N: Hehe I'm punny with song titles sometimes ;) )

"E-Ell.. I need to tell you something," Ross frowned. "What's wrong, babe?" Ratliff asked. "My family wants to travel around the country during break.." Ross frowned. Ratliff frowned.

"It's okay. I mean, yeah I'm kind of bummed that we can't be with each other for Thanksgiving and most likely Christmas and New Years, but I know you want to be with your family and it'd be wrong of me to try and make you stay," Ratliff said. "Thank you for understanding," Ross thanked. "No problem," Ratliff assured before gently pressing his lips to Ross's. Ross kissed back and the two pulled away slowly.

"How much time do we have together?" Ratliff asked. "We leave next Friday night," Ross sighed. "So we have eleven days together," Ratliff said. Ross nodded. "Austin Moon, these next eleven days will be full of dinners, movies, and lots of heated make out sessions," Ratliff assured before winking at Ross.

"Can we start with one of those make out sessions?" Ross asked. Ratliff grinned before nodding. The two pressed their lips together and laid down on the couch slowly.

* * *

Eleven days had passed in the blink of an eye and Ross and Ratliff were sitting on Ratliff's couch frowning. "We only have seven hours left together," Ross frowned. "I know.. I'm going to be so lonely at night. I'm used to holding you," Ratliff frowned. Ross frowned even more. "I'm going to be lonely, too.. I'm used to leaning my head against your chest," Ross sighed.

Ross gently pressed his lips to Ratliff's. Ratliff kissed back slowly. The two of them slowly laid down on the couch as their kiss progressed. Due to the time they had left together before Ross had to go, Ross has been at Ratliff's for the last eleven days. Ross thanks his lucky stars that he doesn't move in his sleep that much so he can spend the night at Ratliff's without worrying about the wig falling off in his sleep.

As the kiss progressed, Ross found himself feeling guiltier and guiltier for not telling Ratliff why he really had to go. If Ratliff knew his true identity, Ross would've invited him to go with him so he could spend the holidays with Ratliff.

As the kiss continued to progress, Ratliff desperately wanted to kiss Ross's neck, but he didn't want to rush into anything and give Ross a panic attack. Ross tightened his grip a bit as his arms stayed around Ratliff's waist.

Ross suddenly felt an odd desire. Ross tried to shake it off but after a while, up. "Ell.. Can you kiss a little lower?" he asked. Ratliff pulled away from the kiss in surprise. "Austin, are you sure? Because I'd feel horrible if you have another panic atta-" "Babe.. I'm sure.." Ross assured. "Okay, but tell me if you don't feel comfortable," Ratliff said. Ross nodded. Ratliff was hesitant, but reluctantly left a trail of soft kisses down Ross's cheek and jaw.

Ratliff reached Ross's neck, but he stopped kissing. "Why'd you stop?" Ross asked confused. Ratliff's face was still buried in the crook of his neck when he said, "Are you positively sure I can?" "Yes," Ross assured.

Ratliff gently began to suck down Ross's neck. Ross found it weird for a moment, but he felt pleasure after a few seconds and smiled lazily.

Ratliff hit a sweet spot on Ross's neck, causing Ross to jolt his body and gasp. Ratliff was about to pull away, but Ross adjusted his arms around his waist so he wouldn't pull away.

"Is this okay?" Ratliff asked. "Mhm.." Ross mumbled in pleasure. Ratliff began to make his way back up Ross's neck and jaw until he found Ross's lips again.

Ross lowered his hand a bit and his hand was against Ratliff's bare waist since his shirt rolled up a bit.

Ratliff was proud of Ross. This time two months ago, Ross would've had a panic attack because of how far they were going. Now Ross is touching Ratliff's skin as they kissed.

The couple slowly pulled away and stared lovingly at each other. "I'm so proud of you," Ratliff smiled. "Why?" Ross asked confused, but didn't wipe the smile off his face. "Austin, the first time we made out, you had a panic attack. Now look, you touched my bare waist and I kissed down your neck and you're fine," Ratliff explained, still staring lovingly at Ross. Ross let reality sink in. He just took a big step.

He's becoming confident again.

"Wow.." Ross said in shock. "I know.." Ratliff smiled.

"I just wish I didn't have to go," Ross frowned. "I know.. But I don't want to keep you from your family," Ratliff reminded. "Thank you for understanding," Ross half smiled. Ratliff nodded and kissed Ross's cheek gently.

Ratliff got off of Ross and the two of them sat up on the couch. Ratliff covered the two of them in a blanket and wrapped his arm around Ross. Ross leaned down and rested his head against Ratliff's shoulder. The couple spent seven hours cuddling in the dark while watching an all day Family Guy marathon.

* * *

Ross's alarm to tell him he had to go home went off and the boys' smiles faded. "I don't want to leave you," Ross frowned. "I know sweetie, I know," Ratliff frowned. Ross hit the snooze button on the screen and looked up at Ratliff. Ratliff furrowed his brows in confusion. "Don't you have to get to your house? Your parents aren't going to be happy if you're late," Ratliff said.

"It's only five minutes," Ross said. Ratliff and Ross stood up and made their way to the door. Ross slid his phone back into his pocket and looked at Ratliff. They stared at each other for a moment before sharing a warm embrace. Due to Ratliff being shorter than Ross, he wrapped his arms around Ross's neck and Ross wrapped his arms around Ratliff's waist.

They stood there embracing for a few minutes and finally pulled away when Ross's alarm went off again. Ross shut the alarm off completely this time and slid it back into his pocket.

"I love you so much and I'm really going to miss you," Ross frowned. "I love you, too," Ratliff frowned.

The two shared one more embrace before waving goodbye.

Ross shut the door behind him and leaned his back against it. He sighed and looked down at his shoes.

Suddenly, he realized he forgot something and his eyes widened in seconds. He turned around and opened the door quickly.

"Wait a minute!" Ross said in a hurry as he came back in Ratliff's apartment. "Austin, what are you-" Ross cut him off by kissing him passionately. Ratliff kissed back as Ross pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around Ratliff's waist. Ratliff's hands gently cupped Ross's face.

The two pulled away from the kiss slowly, but never pulled away from the embrace. Ratliff's hands also never left Ross's face. They stared at each other. "What was that for?" Ratliff asked. "I wasn't going to leave for about two months without a goodbye kiss," Ross assured. They smiled and shared one final embrace before Ross had to force himself to leave.

* * *

The Lynch family got on their private jet and buckled up. Ross turned to the window and stared outside. He took in every feature as he could. The dark and cloudy sky was becoming even darker as the day was slipping away and the night was taking its place. He stared at the clear window and watched the raindrops pelt the window and leave a trail as they slid down the window.

"Alright, make sure your seat belts are buckled, we're ready for take off," the pilot said over the intercom. The plane began to move slowly down the runway and before Ross knew it, the plane was in the air.

Ross looked down at the small houses and frowned. "Bye Ratliff.. I'll be home soon."

* * *

**I find it weird that the chapter I lower the review amount to gets over the amount. This and a few others will be filler chapters so the story won't end so soon.**

**_6 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR CHAPTER 16!_**


End file.
